Trials of A Miko
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: HIATUS YYHIY KurKag Currently undergoing editing and change of story. My apologies, this may take a while. Formerly known as 'Deceased Romance With New Revelations'
1. Beginnings: Edited

**---Trials of a Miko---**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho 

Okay, this is a completely edited chapter 1. Don't be surprised if alot, or none at all has changed...

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The Feudal Era…

"Hey Kagome! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called out, curious to what she would be sneaking around the village for.

"Home for a week to stock up on extra cups of ramen!" Kagome lied, taking an excuse off the top of her head so she could leave the Feudal Era in a somewhat peaceful way.

"One week! Hey, get some of that miso flavor too, would you?" He agreed. Anything that involved ramen was a first for Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha! You're the best!"

"Feh. Be fast, would you? I think we're running out here"

"Sure thing," nodding, Kagome jumped into the well, a blue glow surrounding her as she switched time periods. She then jumped out and sealed the well so Inuyasha couldn't come back early to get her like he had a habit of doing every time.

* * *

**The Higurashi Shrine…**

"Mom! Souta! Jii-san!" Kagome shouted out while dropping her bags on the floor.

"Kagome?" Kun-Loon questioned, and then embraced her in a tight hug while Jii-san and Souta joined in. "How was your trip to Sengoku-Jidai? Did you collect more jewel shards?"

"It was great! We're actually finished, so everything's still settling down. The village wasn't harmed in the process, but I think everybody needs time to calm down and relax"

"You should tell me about it later!" Souta beckoned excitedly, pulling on Kagome's sleeve, "Especially about everything Inuyasha did!"

"Later, Souta. I'm a bit exhausted at the moment"

"Oh, and dear? Yusuke's coming over for a week, we haven't seen him for so long!"

"Really? Cousin's coming over?"

"Hai! Tomorrow! I think he'll come to the shrine. I told him he could bring a couple friends, but I'm not sure if he would"

'I haven't seen Yusuke since he was 13...' Kagome thought warmly, smiling a bit as she opened the door to her bedroom, 'Makes me wonder how he's been'

Kun-Loon had told Kagome earlier that Kagome had to transfer to another high school since the school she was going to now was taking in new students, and therefore had to push some others out.

Kagome thought that was a bit unfair, but didn't argue. She thought a change might be healthy for her mind.

New school, new friends, new teachers.

Perfect.

The Shikon Jewel had fused with the miko's body not long after it was put back together. Because of this, it seemed that Kagome had recieved new powers that she was still trying to reign in.

Kaede had mentioned that it would make sense since the jewel came out of her body in the first place, and the rest of the village agreed.

Kagome soon after started training, and stuck to the village.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

"Botan! Call Yusuke and the others! I have another mission for them!" Koenma reached into the back of his desk, searching for the communicater he had lost a couple days ago.

That was why he couldn't contact the group by himself. Thankfully, Botan understood these circumstances.

"Yes, Koenma sir!"

Half and hour later, they all finally resided in the office.

"What do you want toddler? I had to break another date with Keiko for this and I just moved into my cousin's shrine for a week! I haven't even had time to unpack!" Yusuke stated, clearly annoyed, "Hell...I haven't even had time to get into the house let alone unpack..." He murmured thoughtfully.

All the reason to reject the prince of the spirit world even more.

"Don't call me a TODDLER!" Koenma's face turned pink, as he shouted.

"Relax, if Koenma called us, it has to be for something important. Unless..."

"Thank you, Kurama, it's nice to have someone respectful in this group" Koenma cut in before the fox started having second thoughts about what he was saying.

"What! Something important again as to locating the person who gave you the wrong oden order and giving him a piece of his mind again?" Yusuke accused, pointing at the 'toddler's' face, "I've got more important things to do, like seeing my family, and actually taking care of important Makai business"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" Koenma muttered nervously before clearing his throat, "There have been current reports of a demon traveling to houses, or shrines, to cause havoc to the people living there"

Hiei listened intently to the case, even though he appeared mostly disinterested.

"I need you to hunt down and slay this demon before it does anymore harm. Rumor is it that it wants revenge on someone, a fabled miko that weakened him 500 years ago"

"But wouldn't the miko be dead by now then? And-"

"Hai, but it's still killing people, so no matter what, you guys have to find some way to get rid of it. Push it back into the demon world, whatever. I don't care, as long as it stops and doesn't do anything else"

"WHAT?" Yusuke bolted up from the chair he was sitting in, looking more than a bit panicked.

"What now?" Cried out a very agitated Koenma.

"My cousin lives in a shrine! You know, the one I told you about earlier?" Yusuke glared at the prince, spitting the facts out rapidly.

"You have a cousin?" Kuwabara nearly interrupted, but wasn't heard over the noise that Yusuke was creating, "You never said you had any other family, other than your mom..."

"Well. Come on! Let's make haste here!" Botan ushered them out of their chairs, "Where does she live?"

"The Higurashi shrine! Toddler jerk! If anything happens to her-!" But the spirit detective was cut off as Botan shoved them all into the portal in the middle of the office, relieving Koenma.

* * *

**The Higurashi Shrine…**

The spirit detectives burst through the portal, a bit shaken by the portal travelling.

"The demon is here on the roof" Hiei stated cooly, whipping his head towards the direction.

"Then we must hurry, there's no telling what the demon is up to and has done already" Kurama pointed out, while pulling out his rose, ready to transform it into a whip at any minue.

Without a word, they drew their weapons and hoisted themselves onto the roof as quietly as possible.

They found the said demon eyeing a figure dressed in a miko garb. The two were totally oblivious to the audience they had.

"Artifact. Now" the demon started, glaring.

"No. This is their problem" Hiei pushed Kuwabara back when he was just about to go up and defend her.

Kuwabara looked back at Hiei hesitantly, then nodded in understanding, sinking back to where he was before.

"Considering your presence here, I most likely know what you're talking about. But you're not getting it" The now revealed female voice said, her face still covered by the shadows.

"High priestess! You're no match for me!"

"Heh! Honestly, do you really think I'd let myself die from you?" It was a innocent bluff. She actually didn't know how to completely control her powers.

"Of course!" The demon snorted arrogantly.

"The things that I would not willingly hand over to you! This artifact is important, I wouldn't just hand it over!"

"Why you, wench!" The demon abruptly lunged forward at the female.

She ran out of the way and drew a simple sword, attempting to kick him in the gut, "Don't call me that!"

He stood back up and threw an unidentifiable sharp object at her, one that had curiously seemed to be drawn from somewhere on his body.

She blocked it with the sword, batting it so it slid off the roof, while the shingles made small crackling noises. The figure haphazardly tried to balance herself, grabbing onto a nearby, higher gutter.

Furious that his threat had been so easily eliminated, he threw one of his strongest attacks at her.

She crossed her arms in front of her, as if it would block her from the attack. To the demon's and her surprise, a thin barrier erected, barley protecting her from the attack, but it was enough. The sides of her arms were slightly scorched, but it was nothing serious.

Wincing at the raw skin on her arms, she seemed to grip her sword tighter, lashing forward and miraculously killed the threat in one sweep.

The lady sighed and while smoothing out her garbs, mumbled "Another thing to add to the list of stories when I get back" Strangely, she sounded quite serene, as if she was content at the moment.

A cool breeze passed by, whipping the woman's long hair as she brushed away a few stray strands, tucking it behind her ear.

She then noticeably tensed,"Who's there?" The lady paused for a moment, "I know you're there! Stop trying to act as if you're inivisible!"

Not wanting to explain why they were peeking on the roof and watching the battle, the guys instinctively shoved the red haired man towards her. He looked back at them in annoyance. Why couldn't Kuwabara and Yusuke just do this themselves? Or maybe even Hiei?

The woman chuckled and turned to look more closely at the group. A fire and ice apparition as she could see, a…hanyou? Ok, maybe not, better ask about that later. It was like two souls in one, yet...was that possible? Hm… an idiot, no surprise and the last person near the shadows looked like…

"Yusuke?"

* * *

Quite some change to this chapter, in my opinion, reread, whatever. Lol, read and review onegai! 

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	2. The Heart of Discussion

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Okay, this one has been edited too. Joy. I don't know how much has changed so far, but I can tell you that if you read chapter 1 again, it was probably quite a lot.

**Chapter 2: The Heart of Discussion**

"Yusuke?" she asked hesitantly.

He could recognize that voice now, come to think about it. Wait a minute, it couldn't be! That's…

"Kagome?"

She stepped out of the shadows to see that it was indeed, her. The only thing that seemed out of place was her traditional red and white miko garbs. But didn't mikos die out 500 years ago, the very last one guarding the Shikon no Tama just simply 'disappeared'.

To Hiei, he saw something suspicious about her aura. He took a cautious step forward, silently comtemplating if he should do anything at all.

"Yeah, it's me...Yusuke? What are you doing up here? Who are the other 3?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the 3 others around him.

"Hn" He just left her at it. If the guy trusted her, then Hiei guessed that she was safe. Out of habit though, he muscules stayed tense and ready for anything that could happen.

"My friends" Yusuke grinned. At first, he thought he could play the innocent act, but he had many questions. It just wouldn't work, so he resorted to the confrontation, "What was that all about?" He countered, "I'll only tell you mine if you tell me yours"

Kagome's eyes went dull for a moment, worrying Yusuke, "...Kagome...?"

"Oh!" Kagome snapped out of her momentary daze, "Could you ask before you try and enter my mind please?" She smiled dutifully, "It just brings back bad memories"

"Whatever" Hiei shook off, sinking a bit deeper into the shadows.

"Tell me! It could be important! Your life may be in danger because of it!" Yusuke demanded, but honestly didn't want to force anything out of her.

"No Yusuke, you've got secrets too, we all do, and I'm sure..." There was a second of hesitation, "...I'm sure that it would hardly make a difference if I told you anyways..."

"It would make a big difference!" Yusuke countered, shaking his head.

Trying to ignore him, Kagome took out a maple leaf and ripped it in half. Unexpectedly, a smoke erupted from where the leaf had been torn, and a split second later, when it cleared as they waved away the fog, she was gone.

"We've got to tell this to Koenma" Kurama softly suggested to Yusuke, because he seemed a tad bit distressed about what had just occured.

"Right…let's report my cousin"

"Cousin?" There was no reply.

But it wasn't a rhetorical question, and Kurama wanted to know more...cousin?

* * *

**Koenma's office**

"…Yes and the demon said something about giving him an item, and addressed her as the 'high priestess'" Yusuke finished, sighing warily, "Now are we done here?"

"She was pretty…" Kuwabara said, "Do you think she'll be my girlfriend?"

"Idiot! You're not going out with my cousin!" He sunk deeper into the chair he was sitting on, "Besides...I honestly don't think she'd want to go out with anybody...no offense to you, of course" Yusuke snorted defiantly.

"Hey!"

"Hm… high priestess, ne?" Koenma's eyes went wide, "But that's not possible!"

"What is it Koenma?" Kurama asked politely.

"The high priestess disappeared 500 years ago, defeating a hanyou named Naraku, he said there was a new evil out to get her. Supposedly, she's supposed to be alive at this time of day" He tried to explain, while still being at least half logical, "She has the item called she Shikon no Tama. She's pretty strong and knows a lot of tricks! I heard she was a bit short tempered though, but that was only if you did something very despicible"

"… That's my cousin…" Yusuke muttered, shocked that she was this 'high priestess' person.

"They say that in Sengoku-Jidai, having her just say hi to you would be considered an honor and they said that whomever's house she stayed at would be blessed by her...how would you call it? Blessed by her happiness or something of that sort...oh Yusuke! You've got to introduce me to her!"

"See, that's the problem, she took out a leaf and ripped it in half and this smoke came out, and when it disappeared, she was gone" Yusuke was annoyed.

He had to bring his cousin over to meet the toddler.

_Joy._

"Ahh…that's ancient magic, where's the leaf? Could I possibly see it?"

"It's still on the roof of my cousin's house-"

"I have the leaf!" Kuwabara reported.

"You're finally helpful for once" Yusuke said, smirking.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" He retorted, glaring at Yusuke, "I try to be helpful as much as I can. Sometimes, there's just nothing to help with" Kuwabara shot back nonchantly.

"Anyways…" Koenma took the leaf and examined it. He took out a magnifying glass and peered down at the microscopic kanji writing, "She's gone inside her room, right beneath you at that point"

Everyone stared at the prince incredously. Hiei looked at Koenma in disgust and disbelief.

"I've **got** to meet her right now!" He exclaimed, "Botan! Form a portal at the Higurashi shrine, most coveniently, to Kagome Higurashi's room"

Everyone just stared at the ranting prince's outburst. They had never seen him in a state of mind like that before. Of course, everyone was curious about her and Yusuke just wanted some clear explanations starting from the beginning.

I mean, 500 years ago, and Kagome. Come on. 500 years? There was definetely something suspicious about that.

"When we open the portal, drag her in" Koenma ordered.

* * *

**About a Couple Seconds Later…**

Kagome stood there in his office, still in her garbs with a bow in her hand that she had apparently picked up quickly from her ring.

If looks could kill, all the occupants would've probably withered onto the floor hours ago.

"Who are you, what do you want here?" She asked quite coldy. The room only had a door, and no windows. There was no possible way to tell where you were, so she had to be cautious.

"I'm Koenma, ruler of the spirit world, it is an honor to meet you high priestess" he bowed respectfully.

"Uhh… you may stand?" Kagome said uncertainly, some stress released from her muscules. She took a look at her surroundings. And her eyes locked with the spirit detectives, "So, you're a spirit detective, ne, Yusuke?"

"What! How'd you know?"

"Erm…pretty obvious, spirit world, you're in the office…" She rolled her eyes, sighing. Had her cousin grown to be that much of an idiot while she was gone? Only two years and his mind had been polluted with the Sprit World ways?

No offense, that thought was only meant as a joke.

"Lady Kagome, may you give me the honor to see the Shikon no Tama?" Koenma asked excitedly, very hopeful about the prospect of seeing the jewel up close.

All this commotion was gathering attention.

The nearest Spirit World workers seemed to slowly pile by the door, attracting more every minute because of the many people gathering around the entranceway.

"Sure… for a little while only though"They gasped in awe as she pulled out the jewel and carefully handed it to Koenma, the round jewel flashing at every movement..

"Milady, I'm sure you need some safekeeping for this-"

"I'm fine protecting it, thank you" She snapped her fingers and it went around her neck again...back to its original owner.

"How did you survive for 500 years?" a ferry girl from the crowd asked. Murmurs of agreement erupted, all wanting to know the same answer.

To the side, Yusuke listened intently, waiting for her answer along with Kurama and the others.

"I'm sorry, but that is for me to know and for you to find out some other time" Kagome smiled kindlyat her, a faraway look in her eyes. _Someday..._

The men in the crowed blushed at her, for some odd reason thinking that she was smiling at them.

"Now that you've dragged me here for no reason, I have to leave again. Maybe I'll visit again, when you guys aren't so pushy. I'll think about telling you something about me you want to know, but I have to think about it...It's a hard decision"

Kurama nodded slowly, understanding her feelings and what she was trying to get through to their heads.

The room filled with that eerie pulse again, then finally stopped. It was that same type of ancient leaf again. Ripping it, Kagome slowly became engulfed in smoke once again, disappearing to her originated destination.

They all stared, some in shock, and some in mild awe.

"Wow…it doesn't even seem like my cousin, my baby cousin isn't like this" Yusuke paled. So popular yet...so kind and...nice? Such a bland word to describe it, Yusuke...

"I met her! _Yes_! She even spoke to me!" Koenma screamed excitedly, as if he had just woke up from a deep sleep.

The ferry girl that Kagome talked to before yelled out, "She actually said something to me! My day just got better" She grinned, waving around a stack of papers, then skipping off down the hall back to her office.

Kurama stared at the crowd of fains exasperatedly.

"...She looked at us…" The men sighed dreamily. A small smile rested on their lips and the crowd started to part like cattle.

"This is worse than my fan club at school, it's like there's one for her in all three realms…" Kurama commented, 'Now that I think of it, that would be very painful' He now had a sympathetic view of her.

The seemingly hyper Koenma was jumping around hooting, "Father will be so jealous!"

A screen appeared on from of his desk, "What'd you say?" King Enma appeared on the screen, "I could hear you all the way from over here at my meeting"

"The high priestess, Kagome talked to me! She was just here a moment ago!" Koenma exploded the news out, blabbering excitedly.

King Enma oh so politely cut his son off in near rage, "_What_? She was here and you didn't tell me? You're going to be in here tomorrow, doing paperwork non-stop as your punishment!"

In the background, there were low murmurs about their conversation, some sighs, some gasps, and some choking. ...Don't ask.

Kurama had no idea how to respond to this whole, unfolding ordeal.

* * *

Crazy, ne? My point that I'm trying to make is that she's known everywhere and is extremeley popular. Mou...editing this late at night is making me exhausted... 

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	3. Famous, too Famous

**---Deceased Romance and New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co

What do you think so far? Oh and to answer one of your questions, that was a random ferry girl, not Ayame or Botan or anything.

Chaper edited. Not much, but still edited.

**Chapter 3: Famous, too Famous**

Higurashi Shrine…

Kagome sighed, thankful that she was away from the hoard of reikai workers. She leaned against the doorframe of her room and closed her eyes.

'So this is what it feels like to be known throughout the 'world' as you could call the three realms'

Suddenly she felt dreadful when she remembered that Yusuke was staying over for a week. He'd surely try to get something out of here during his stay... It was a very troublesome thought. She wasn't exactly mentally or physically prepared to explain everything to him.

'Argh, and to think, I need to go shopping in Makai tomorrow…' 

Kagome let out a yawn, finally realizing how tired she was. Crawling into bed, Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping Yusuke wouldn't be there in the morning. Or at least, she'd wake up early enough to escape the shrine before him.

* * *

**Early Morning…**

"What the hell did you do that for?"

This phrase echoed through the halls of the Higurashi shrine as Kagome abruptly woke up from the entire racket.

"I swear I didn't do it! I didn't pour water on your head!" Souta cried out, scrambling away from a furious cousin with a murderous intent.

Kagome grumbled and rolled over in bed, frustrated by her rude awakening in the morning. She didn't realize that Yusuke and Souta would make such a racket at this hour. But then...she probably forgot. It had happened many times before.

Her eyes, from their closed state, snapped wide open as she realized something terrible,'Food! Oh, Shimatta! I need to go shopping!' 

Kagome bolted out of bed and changed into her priestess robes slipping on a dark blue cloak so she wouldn't attract attention in Makai. She had learned the hard way the first time.Strapping her sword to her waist, she discreetly took the last slice of toast out of the toaster and slid out the front door.

Behind her she could hear a roar, "Where the hell did my toast go? _Souta_! You are so dead!"

Souta replied hastily, hoping to find a temporaryhiding spot, "I didn't do anything then, I swear!"

"_Souta!_"

"I didn't do it!"

Kagome glanced into a nearby tree, sensing a demonic aura radiating from it. It was just the apparition from yesterday. Before she completely walked out of range, she heard,"Hn, that baka is worse than Kuwabara"

Kagome chuckled and created a portal to Makai once no one was nearby.

* * *

**Makai Marketplace…**

Everyone turned their eyes on the mysterious figure in the navy blue cloak as it stepped out of a portal in the middle of the marketplace. There were various youkai clustered around stalls, trying to grab at some valuables, and shopping.

Kurama happened to be nearby as the commotion started, glancing up from a sword he was currently examining. When his curiousity got the better of him, Kurama slipped off to trail the figure as it scanned the stalls.

The person appeared very thin and looked vulnerable from his point of view. Yet, it didn't seem afraid at all by the presence of so many youkai. Of course, things could be decieving, and he was pretty sure that this person could hold up their own fight anyways, if they were bold enough to approach this certain market.

When Kurama turned his head, he locked his eyes on a powerful youkai that was getting very annoyed at being ignored by the cloaked figure.

Quietly following, he concealed anything that would give away his presence, and then trailed the two that headed off to the forest nearby.

Yes, curiousity always got the better of him.

* * *

**Clearing in a Makai Forest…**

Kagome frowned as she felt she was being followed. Peeking behind her shoulder, she spotted a fuming youkai. Not wanting to break out into a fight in the big crowds of the market, she slowly started to slip off the trail, hoping to either drive the youkai away, or lead him into a clearing where she could confront him.

"Stop ignoring me!" the demon roared, nearly snarling.

"Why should I? You most likely wouldn't understand a word I would say anyways"She replied calmly, sighing.

"Heh, weak things like you? Not likely would you understand my words" the demon laughed back.

"I suggest you get to know your opponent before calling them weak" Kagome snarled. Being called weak brought back distant memories for her. She wasn't weak anymore. She didn't want to be acknowledged as weak.

"Well then, we'll just see who you are" with a start, he lunged forward with his sword and lashed out at the spot where the figure had been, only to find air.

"Too slow, ne?" Kagome taunted behind him.

"Don't come crying to me when you die --oh wait, you couldn't" he growled, snapping at the miko. At the same time, he did a double move, pulling out a blade and nearly catching Kagome by surprise.

She managed to dodge, but the end of the blade snagged the end of her cloak, jerking it off. Kagome obtained a shocked look, before mutating into a smirk, "Regret it now?"

Kurama was utterly surprised. He had been watching silently for a while now, but now, he couldn't help but release a strangled gasp. Wasn't that the priestess from yeterday, Yusuke's cousin? Kagome, right? He had to admit, she looked completely beautiful, but after pondering on it for a while, he probably wouldn't have a chance. A person like her most likely already had a mate, either that, or somebody was probably already courting her.

The demon's eyes widened in what was fear, dropping to one knee and bowing his head down, "Onegai, forgive me for all the sins I have commited and spare my life"

Kurama snorted. Yeah, of course she would. Sarcastic, ne? The way she reacted drew Kurama to her at that instant. It was just something that...happened, and he barely had any control over it.

"First you try to kill me,and then you beg for mercy. This realm has no room for beings like you. You are forgiven, though your punishment is..." And with that, she unsheathed hersword and brought it down on the demon, "--Death"

Kagome sheathed her sword and purified the demon's remains. She then bent down to pick up her cloak, only to find it ripped to shreds. Truthfully, it didn't look like a cloak anymore

She frowned and cursed quietly.

"Guess I'll have to visit the tailor again and deal with the youkai today" Kagome muttered disdainfully.

Shrugging, she walked back to the marketplace. When she got there, the youkai started to grovel at her feet and asked her to have the honor of bearing their child. It was disgusting.

Kagome just pushed them aside and managed to make it into the tailor shop. Picking out a deep crimson red cloak, she purchased it and all the other items sheneeded.

Once in a while, she'd have to duck behind a shelf as a youkai peeked into the shop windows, making the merchant sigh in understanding and sympathy.

Opening a portal once again, Kagome finallyarrived at home.

It was a long day filled with troublesome youkai. She honestly didn't know how she could stand all of that.

'Nothing much has changed since my last visit...I felt another youkai following me, but I don't think he was a threat. I'm thankful for that. Most of them are' 

Shrugging it off, Kagome unpacked her groceries into the fridge, surprised when she let out another yawn.

* * *

Read and review onegai!

**Note: This chapter has been edited.**

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	4. Confrontations

**---Deceased Romance And New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

Warning: This chapter has been edited. There might be some drastic, or small changes only.

**Chapter 4: Confrontations**

Higurashi Shrine…

Once Kagome was done packing into the fridge, she headed upstairs into her bedroom, only to get pushed suddenly at her pressure point from behind, knocking her out cold.

"I've got her," Hieiexplained the obvious tothe other three.

Kurama frowned. It was just too much force. It didn't seem right. He was generally surprised that she didn't sense their presence. Or maybe she sensed Yusuke and figured he just had friends over.

"Hey shrimp! Be gentle with my cousin!" Yusuke nearly scream.

Hiei dropped her from his shoulder and clutched his head. "You scream like a banshee! Cut it out, baka!" he growled.

"This isn't right! It's a lady, she needs respect and we should have asked her before we knocked her out" Kuwabara stated.

"Idiot" Yusuke snorted.

"We really should have!" he insisted, firm on his idea.

"Let's just get going. We've already done the damage, so there's nothing we can do except follow the rest of Koenma's instructions...even though I don't agree to them either" Kurama explained.

"What? That mean you like her, ne?" Yusuke taunted

"No!" Kurama slightly blushed. He didn't know where Yusuke got that absurd idea.

"Let's just go already," Hiei told them.

Yusuke flipped open his communicator and told Botan to open a portal to Koenma's office.

In a matter of minutes, they stepped inside the portal.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

Immediately, when they got into the office, Kurama produced a potion of herbs that would render the drinker emotionless for an hour.

"Would you like a drink of water, sir?" he asked Koenma politely, praying that the prince would say yes.

"Yes, that would be great" he said, you could literally see the hearts in his eyes.

Quickly, he took out a glass of water and spiked it with the mixture. Koenma greatly accepted it and drank it all down, thirsty.

Yusuke snickered. Hiei and him knew exactly what Kurama was up to. They didn't stopthe red head because it would cause less trouble to deal with Koenma, especially with someone as fragile as Kagome.

Koenma gained a surprised, unfocused look on his face, then suddenly, his lips pursed into a thin, grim line, finally changing into a blank face.

"Bring her into the bedroom" Koenma ordered monotonously.

Yusuke and even Hiei looked in horror. Had the mixture not worked? That was just not possible!

Even so, they obeyed quite grudgingly and placed her on the bed. Quickly, Koenma took out some chains that were oddly glowing blue and chained her to the bed.

"This is so she can't escape using her powers," he explained. He then took out a black collar and wrung it around her neck, considerably tightening it to the point where Kurama was afriad the poor miko would choke.

"And this is so we can track her down" Koenma said once again.

"What are we going to do now?" Kurama asked hesitantly, examining Kagome.

"We are going to wait until she wakes up and then question her. If we can't get it out of her, then we'll use force"

Everyone else let out the breaths they didn't even know they were holding. At least he still had his senses. For a moment there, they had thought that he was still the hormonal prince scheming horrible things.

* * *

**3 Hours Later…**

Kagome woke up to find herself chained to a bed.

Instantly she started to panic. On instinct, she shot out a burst of miko energy in attempt to break the chains. Instead of it shattering though, it shocked her right back. And what was this extremely tight collar on her neck? She swallowed some saliva, noticing that it went down a bit slower than usual, but it wasn't a threat.

Hearing the door creak open, she faked sleep, molding her face into a somewhat peaceful look, lips parted.

"She's still asleep" Yusuke complained impatiently.

"You know, I'm against this force. This really isn't right" Kurama replied.

Hiei snorted, "Yet you still follow"

"I owe a debt to the Reikai! You do too...although I just wish I'd have more time for life at home. Shiori needs somebody to look after her now, you know"

"...Wait a minute, did you spike Koenma's drink again?" Yusuke questioned.

Kagome took all her effort not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm not very comfortable of Koenma planning unneeded things, although, this might be one of them" Kurama scratched the back of his head.

"Where is he now?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, maybe planning obnoxious things"

"Hn"

"Well, Kurama, you take care of her and notify us when she wakes up, andget her some food too. She might be hungry when she gets up in that awkward position"

"Why me?"

"Well, you ARE attracted to her, are you not?"

"I'm not attracted to her" Kurama insisted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Yusuke smirked.

"I'm not! Now I sincerely ask you to get out of the room!" Kurama said.

"Hn, the fox is finally love struck after all these years with your fan club"

"I'm not love struck" Kurama demanded impatiently while shoving them out the door.

"Ah, you've never been impatient before…" Yusuke pushed on.

"Do you think she'll be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked.

"Idiot!"

They all filed out the door, smirking.

Kurama sighed and looked at Kagome, who was still feigning sleep. It looked realistic enough to fool everybody. She made an effort to even out her breathing.

She felt Kurama sit down beside her bed. "But who am I trying to fool? There's a lot of competition out there...and she's probably already mated or courted anyways..."

She felt him caress her cheek and brush a stray strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She had to take some extra effort just to stop the blush flowing to her cheeks.

"I suppose I should get her food now" Kurama sighed again.

She heard a click, signaling that the door closed. Kagome sat up. Or at least shuffled up higher on her pillow. The chains weren't actually that tight...she could still shift around...

"So, maybe he's actually not one of those lusting youkai?" Kagome murmured.

Hearing footsteps down the hallway, she resumed the position she was in before.

The door opened.

Kurama walked in and set the tray of food down beside her.

She started to 'wake up' by shifting over and groaning. Kagome then shifted back the otherway and begun to dimly opened her eyes.

Kagome failed to notice the closeness of their faces as she lurched forward, startled and hit him forehead to forehead.

Letting out a small, surprised cry, she looked him to see Kurama holding his head.

"Sorry" she squeaked.

Kurama then looked up at her and smiled, holding his forehead, "It's alright"

Kagome smiled back nervously, "Why am I here?"

"I have no clue, you'll have to ask Koenma for that"

Deciding that she really liked this guy, she replied by saying, "That baby, him and all the other guys are the same" she growled, but then giggled, "You seem different though, I'm lucky your not a fan of me"

"Yeah" Kurama told her, laughing, "Well the guys told me I'm not allowed to release you of your chains...even if I wanted to, I don't know how"

"Then how am I supposed to eat?"

"They told me to feed you…" Kurama answered, blushing a little.

"_What_? You have got to be kidding me..." Kagome blushed a bit, then sighed, pausing, "I guess that's okay..." She grinned, "That is, if you don't spill"

Spooning a little bit of soup up, he drew it near her mouth and Kagome drank it.

By now they were blushing madly, failing to notice the flashes in the crack of the door.

Yusuke snickered, taking pictures with his camera, "I can finally blackmail Kurama!"

Spooning more soup into her mouth, they started to talk about themselves.

After and hour of talking and eating, Kurama stood up to notify the prince of her awakening.

Turning around, he said, "Good luck with him"

"Yeah, I will" She said, laughing.

_'He's a really nice guy. Maybe I'll take this 'one chance' furthermore'_ blushing again, she thought about how he looked and took in his appearance. _'He's so handsome too…'_

_

* * *

_

**Warning: This chapter has been edited.**

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	5. Disgusted, Headache? Most Likely

**---Deceased Romance and New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and Co.

Warning: Chapter has been edited. There may be small or big changes. See for yourself.

**Chapter 5: Disgusted. Headache? Most Likely.**

Koenma's Office…

"Crap!"

"What is it Yusuke?" Kurama asked politely.

_'It's really nice to know that she doesn't like Koenma' Kurama thought in relief._

"WELL, It looks like the potion that we used on Koenma just ran out…"

"Oh no…"Botan groaned.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan were the only ones that weren't going giddy by the sight of Kagome. Kuwabara, of course, wasn't he always like that?

"Great job, baka" Hiei said sarcastically.

"In 3…2…1…" Yusuke counted down.

The door to his office burst open, "KAGOME IS HERE!" Koenma screamed.

Hiei and Kurama covered their ears.

"Yes…yes she is…" Kurama replied bitterly.

Botan sighed. Something told her that they would be here for a long, grueling time. This was bad news. She didn't want to be stuck in a room with a rampaging prince.

"Kurama! Go get her in here!"

"Yes, Koenma-sama"

* * *

**Bedroom in Reikai…**

Kagome heard screaming down the hallway and then her door creaked open.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's me, Kurama. Koenma asked me to bring you to the office"

"Fine then" Kagome groaned and gave a weak smile to Kurama, "Anything I should be cautious about?"

"Koenma himself" Kurama chuckled softly, "The potion we gave him for his self control around you has ran out"

"Thanks for telling me…I'm going to stay far away…" Kagome answered steadily, "Kami, he's giving me a headache"

"My pleasure" Kurama replied. He helped Kagome out of the bed as the chains suddenly fell off.

She sighed as he led them down the hallways to her impending doom.

**

* * *

**

**Koenma's Office…**

While Kurama was busy getting Kagome, Yusuke, Hiei, and Botan sat on the couch, watching Koenma as he ran back and forth, occasionally tripping over his desk, sending papers flying.

"Sir, don't you think that you should sit in your desk. This isn't very dignified" Botan suggested.

"I don't think he knows the meaning of dignified at the moment" Yusuke commented.

"What was he looking for again?"

"I really don't know. But it's giving me a bad feeling…"

"Hn. He said something about metal"

The doors slowly opened and Kurama and Kagome peeked through the crack. The door fully opened and Koenma discovered that Kagome was here.

"Oh! Hi Kagome-chan!" Koenma hurriedly treaded over to Kagome, knocking over paperwork as he went. He was delirious or something like that. And what was up with the chan?

It was raining paper. Inside.

"Here, have a seat!" He pulled out his office chair and offered it to Kagome.

"Thank you" she smiled back politely, although any sane person could tell that it was strained.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea would be fine"

"Sure-OGRE! GET SOME TEA HERE!"

The ogre grunted in fright and tumbled out to fetch tea.

A couple minutes later he came back in, and Koenma handed her a cup.

Sniffing it, she was cautious if it had any 'other' things inside it. Kagome unfortunately wasn't able to find out, hence, she handed it to Kurama who confirmed it safe. Finally, she took a sip.

_'This isn't looking good. There's tension in the air and I have a bad feeling about this'_ Kurama thought.

_'Why do I feel oddly…jealous?'_ Botan was confused.

_'Great, the toddler is being polite to Kagome, just for the sake of it!_' Yusuke scoffed in his mind.

_'Ch, so the fox has fallen for her. He's going to have some competition' _Hiei thought as Kurama gave a barely audible growl to even demon ears as Koenma talked to Kagome, who was just…tense.

Everyone in the room gasped as Koenma kneeled on the ground.

"Kagome Higurashi, high priestess, will you…marry me?" he asked, presenting a diamond ring.

The audience shifted in their seats. Botan looked downright jealous, Yusuke stared in disgusted terror, Hiei frowned a little, Kagome was disgusted, completely disgusted, and Kurama looked jealous, helpless and lost, waiting for her answer.

"I…"

* * *

**Warning: This chapter has been edited.**

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	6. Mischievous Breakdowns

**---Deceased Romance and New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

Warning: this chapter has been edited. A little or a lot might've changed.

**Chapter 6: Mischievous Breakdowns**

"I…am very impressed...but I will have to decline" Kagome tried to phrase her reply to be as polite as possible.

Kurama let out a breath that he was clearly convinced he wasn't holding a minute ago.

"Will you marry me?"

"No thank you, I really have to pass down this offer" Kagome said as lightly as she could at the moment.

"Will you marry me?"

"Err…do you know the meaning of 'no'?"

"Will you marry me?" Kagome burst.

**"Do you know the meaning of 'no'?"**

"Will you marry me?"

"I hold no patience, desire, and expecially any tolerance to be with a toddler equal as a brat like you"

(Courtsey to one of my reviewers for that idea)

"Will you marry me?"

"Shut up for a moment, would you?"

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome literally screamed out, "No! Freaking, no!"

By that time, Yusuke was also pissed off and outraged that the toddler couldn't get that answer through that thick head of his that his cousin clearly stated that she did NOT want to marry him.

Koenma looked up, bewildered and then calm again. He looked at her hesitantly and quietly asked, "Will you marry me?"

"_Argh_!" Kagome let out an aggravated cry, "_Kyaa_!" She materialized something extremely hard inside her ring and bashed him on the head. Hard.

Everyone in the room cringed, followed by a deadly silence.

Kurama coughed, "Is he going to be ok?"

"Like I really care if the toddler gets up"

"Hn"

Kagome then responded, "After I hit like that, I guess not, but I sincerely hope that he will be ok and get it through that dense head of his that I said no" returning to her calm façade once again, compelled to blab out,_ 'I don't care if the kid gets up or not, hell! I don't give a damn about him!'_

Botan was secretly relieved that Kagome had rejected him. She had a discreet liking to him, hopefully, just maybe, after that hard hit, he would start thinking more about her. If he didn't, maybe Botan would freely ask Kagome to give him another one of those hard hits until he got it into his system.

Kagome then stated politely once again, "I live at Sunset Shrine for those of you who don't know. Feel free to drop by, just please, don't notify any hormone-crazed demons about my place of peace, although I can't do anything about Kuwabara here"

Kurama chuckled, "We'll be sure of that"

"Keep watch of that guy, he seems fairly dense"

Yusuke snorted, "That's an understatement"

"Kitties..." Kuwabara started to daydream, a trail of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ugh…idiot" Hiei muttered.

"I think we all know that" Kagome told him back, "It's really not that hard to tell..."

The group chuckled.

"Well! I'll take care of Koenma! I'll open up a portal, save your efforts, and we can all get going!" Botan exclaimed cheerfully, opening up a portal.

"Hold on a minute, what's this collar for?" She asked, while attempting to pry it off.

"It's a tracking device, it can't really be taken off…" Yusuke seethed, realising what the prince of the spirit world was trying to plan.

"Whatever, no need to worry" Kagome fueled her miko powers into her hand and brought it near the collar. It exploded from the energy.

Everyone gawked at her.

She smirked, "You're catching flies. I suggest you close your 'fly traps' unless your are really intended to catch flies in that…un-orderly matter"

The group snapped their jaws shut. Except for Kuwabara, who was actually just dreaming, the poor guy.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara questioningly.

"Ahem" The priestess walked up to theorange headand pushed his jaw shut using the tips of her fingers, then began chanting. She looked at her watch and answered what she was doing, "The spell I put on him…His mouth will unseal after the next…26 hours, 17 minutes, and 2 seconds…"

Turning around, "Ja-ne!" and stepped through the portal back to her shrine.

Yusuke snickered, "He's not going to say anything for the rest of the 26 hours here!"

Kuwabara glowered in fury, unable to retort back now that he was awake again.

"Pitiful" Hiei snorted.

* * *

**Higurashi Shrine…**

Kagome put the finishing touches of her barrier around the shrine for the night. "There, finally. I hope the blow to his head knocked the sense into him" She referred to Koenma.

About to take off her battle armor, she decided to wait 5 minutes. For some reason, it felt wrong not to. So Kagome stood there for 5 minutes, until there was a thrashing at the barrier. Briskly walking out the door, the sight before here was crazed.

'Man, not _again_!' she thought, agitated. Why wouldn't anybody leave her alone these days?

There were around at least 150 youkai, pounding on her barrier, the occasional being purified, but never less, Kagome took out her sword and started hacking them to their death, purely annoyed to her demise, but still took them out, 10 at a time.

Yawning, she ignored the frequent pleas for marriage and orders to hand over the Shikon Jewel.

Slashing a head off another, Kagome whirled around and jabbed her sword in another's stomach, pulling it out, she tore another demon to threads.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter has been edited.**

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	7. Morning Chaos

**---Deceased Romance and New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

Warning: This chapter has been edited. Some things might of hardly changed at all, where as some may have changed drastically.

**Chapter 7: Morning Chaos**

Higurashi Shrine…

Kagome yawned and stretched out on the sofa. It was morning and the night was long.

After slaying a couple of demons, she had gotten fed up and released her ki, wiping out all the demons that were coming forth.

Unfortunately, that would of set the energy radar off at Koenma's office, meaning she'd be seeing him very, very soon.

Getting up, Kagome slid two pieces of toast into the toaster and took a quick shower. Pulling on some casual clothing, she butteredher toast and sat down for some breakfast time.

Finishing up, she dropped her plate into the sink. Hearing the bell ring, Kagome answered the door.

"Oh, hey Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei!"

Kuwabara made noises…apparently; the spell would wear off sometime in the early morning tomorrow.

"Yo"

"Hello"

"Hn"

"So, what's the news with Koenma?"

Kurama smiled, "Well, he's been a little delusional since he woke up. I'm afraid you might be needed to hit him again"

"Ah, yes, I need to knock some sense into him. Again"

"So, do you want to go to the park with us today?"

"That would be great!"

Yusuke was tired of being ignored, "We should call up the other girls"

Kagome turned to him, "You have other friends? Can I meet them?"

"Yeah, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina"

"I wonder how Botan's doing with Koenma…"

Then, Yusuke went off to the phone to call them.

Kuwabara was flailing his arms around, trying to get Kagome to undo the spell with no avail. No one seemed to notice he was there.

The doorbell rang.

Rushing towards the front door, Yusuke opened it to reveal Botan and 2 other girls.

"Hey! It's nice to meet-" Kagome started.

She started her sentence, only to trip over Kuwabara's foot while walking towards them and land on Kurama, who made an attempt to catch her, turning around to try and pull her back up.

They both fell onto the sofa, landing in a very…interesting position; hence Kagome was on the sofa, facing up and Kurama straddling her waist.

Hiei coughed, warning them that a couple people were staring.

Blushing, Kurama got off Kagome, who got off the couch, and then they finally gained composure.

Hiei then snorted, "Clumsy ningen"

"Take that back!" Kagome retorted.

"Hn"

Surprisingly, Kagome landing a punch on his jaw. Hearing a little crack, she was satisfied.

He clutched his jaw and tripped over the sofa's arm.

"And you say we're clumsy" Kagome snorted.

All this happened while Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Yukina, and Keiko were watching.

Yusukeburst into laughter, "Hiei got hit by a girl!"

Hiei gave a death glare to Kuwabara for no apparent reason at all, which started a fight. A quite silent fight.

Keiko and Yusuke watched in amusement as the scene unfolded. Yusuke had teased Hiei, but Hiei hit Kuwabara instead. Yukina and Botan just stood there, confused.

Turning to the new girls; Kagome introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I hope we can be friends"

Yukina, and Keiko beamed, "I'm Keiko!"

"Yukina…" she said shyly.

The girls then went into the kitchen, reluctant to create a picnic.

Kurama stood there, scratching the base of his neck, "I guess we'll just sit down and wait"

"Yeah, the baka and shrimp are pretty occupied now. I'm fine as long as there's going to be food" Yusuke smirked.

Not long after, the guys had to set Kuwabara onto the sofa and Hiei leaned against the wall in boredom.

* * *

**In the Kitchen…**

"We're going on a picnic!" all the girls cheered.

Like they were set on automatic, Keiko went to the fridge and dumped out the contents for sandwiches.

Kagome went through the drawers to grab some utensils and through the closet for a basket or two and blankets.

Botan somehow found the stash of snacks and picked out a few.

Yukina got out the drinks and helped Keiko.

Around 15 minutes later, they were done packing. Walking into the living room where the guys were; Botan called out, "Picnic!"

Rushing to the front door, the group walked out and took a stroll to the park. Kurama took a picnic basket and Kagome took the other. Keiko carried the blankets and Botan took a huge pitcher of juice and a thermos of tea.

* * *

**At the Park…**

"Here should be good" Kurama commented.

They stopped at a clearing where nobody was lingering. Spreading out the blankets, they laying out the food and started their 'feast'.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter has been edited.**

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	8. Occurring Events

**---Deceased Romance And New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

A/N: MORE HOMEWORK ARGH. Oh well, lol let's just put that aside until I finish this chapter… -sweat drop-

OK! I really need to know something here! I got a review saying that I needed someone to proofread my story, do I really? And I thought I was taking this seriously already…

So, Is my grammar and spelling that bad, really? But it WAS proofread, dimwit! It was proofread, then checked over again by the computer…

Sorry that this is sorta short! I really want to update but I have a project due tomorrow…Hope to do more later!

**Chapter 8: Occurring Events**

At The Park…

They sat there in silence, secretly willing for someone to start so they wouldn't have to take the first bite.

"Umm…what about Kuwabara?" Botan asked hesitantly.

He was flailing his arms around, trying to open his mouth.

"Eh…?" Kagome and Yusuke responded at the same time.

"Uh…he can't open his mouth to eat or anything…"

"Oh, Kazuma…" Yukina sighed.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that Kuwabara!" Kagome chanted a spell and his mouth 'unglued'. Opening his mouth, he tried to talk, but found that anything that would come out didn't.

Laughing, the tension dissipated and the fairly large group started to dig in. (Yusuke and Kuwabara, mostly) Kagome sat beside Kurama, Botan beside Yukina; who was beside Kuwabara, Hiei in a tree, and Yusuke beside Keiko.

"So, how did you become the high priestess?" Kurama asked with curiosity. The rest stopped their chatter (Or bickering) and eating to listen.

Pausing for a moment, Kagome then started her story in the feudal era, deciding that she could fully trust them. There were a few interruptions of a snort or two from the branches of a tree (Hint, hint!) and the comments of 'Hn, stupid ningen', 'Wow', 'Feh', 'Awesome!', 'How?', and 'Did you see any other kitties?'.

"So…where is your mom, grandpa, and brother right now?" Keiko asked.

"Sleeping. It seems now and then that whenever I'm awake, they're either away, or sleeping"

"Oh…"

Snickering, Kagome took a banana and unpeeled it, mashing apiece up and with a 'plop', she dropped it in Yusuke's drink.

Yusuke, who was turned around at that time, turned back and picked up his drink.

The majority of the group snickered.

Taking a drink, he immediately spat it out with a spray, missing Yukina in front of him, and landing on Kuwabara's face with a squishing sound.

Kagome reversed the spell for a moment to hear him.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed, and started running for his life. When the group started getting agitated by the noise, Kagome shut him back up.

Yusuke, forgetting about how it got there in the first place, burst into laughter along with Botan, Keiko, and Kagome. Kurama and Hiei smirked and Yukina tried to calm Kuwabara down.

"Do you want to go to the warring states era tomorrow?" Kagome questioned.

Their eyes lit up, "You really mean it?"

"Yep, so do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah!"

"No" Hiei said emotionlessly, wanting to keep Yukina away.

After some arguments from the others, Hiei and Yusuke finally grudgingly agreed to bring Yukina and Keiko along.

Finally smiling, they packed up and dropped the stuff back off at the shrine where they were introduced to the now awake family there.

* * *

**Front of the Higurashi Shrine (Next Day)…**

Kagome imitated a cat, yawning, "Hey!"

Kurama walked up a little faster to her, "Hello Kagome!" he responded, dropped the bag he was carrying to the ground, filled with seeds and other items he could use in the warring states era.

"Where are the others?"

"They should be here soon. Although, Yusuke might be sleeping in…"

Kagome snorted, "Yeah, it's 6 in the morning, after all"

"Hn" in a whooshing motion, Hiei landed right next to Kurama, bringing nothing along but his sword.

After a couple of minutes, Kuwabara and Yusuke came, quite sleepily if I say so myself. They stumbled and tripped at every crack or uneven bump rooted in the ground.

Afterwards, Kuwabara tripped over a rock, landed on his face with a muffled 'thump'. Yusuke tripped over Kuwabara and landed on his back when he attempted to regain his balance.

Soon, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina came, all with drawstring bags filled with the essentials. Waking Yusuke and Kuwabara up, they were FINALLY ready.

"Ok guys, you all set to go?" Kagome asked, rummaging through her big, yellow bag, making sure she didn't forget anything, "Extra food, ramen, chocolate and lollipops, ball, yo-yo, clothing, shampoo, soap..." she murmured.

"Yeah!" The majority of the group shouted in enthusiasm.

* * *

Ok! Read and review please! Damn, I'm only starting to get used to flames…

Ja-ne!


	9. Meet the Feudal Era

**---Deceased Romance And New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho so BUG OFF lawyers!

Author here! Yay! We're going to the feudal era!

I also have another story I'm making. I'm up to 6 chapters, but I'm not launching it up yet. It takes really long to write, so I'm not beginning to post it until it's at least halfway done!

Oh yeah! And… to one of my reviewers, they asked me to ditch the Kurama/Kagome pairing. They also added in that Inuyasha and Kagome are the only perfect pair. Well get this into your brain! If Inu and Kag are the only perfect couple, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS STORY? Ahem, thank you very much. Lol, that was...awkward...

**Chapter 9: Meet The Feudal Era**

The Higurashi Shine…

Out of enthusiasm, the large group ran as fast as they could to the well house Kagome talked about the day before.

"WATCH IT URAMESHI!"

Yusuke scowled, "You're the one that bumped into me!"

"Say that again!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BUMPED INTO ME!"

"Say that to my face!"

"I did!"

The remainder of the group, except Hiei, sweat dropped at this display.

"Hn. Let's just go buffoon"

"WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A BUFFOON SHRIMP!"

"AHEM! Guys! I think everyone should try going in one at a time"

After they settled down, she directed to get Hiei to go first. A flash of blue light erupted out of the well as he landed at the bottom.

"Looks like you can use it them…"

Kuwabara jumped in, followed by Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina.

"Well, looks like we're next" Kurama commented.

"Yeah"

Without a word, Kurama jumped into the well, holding Kagome by the waist.

* * *

**Feudal Era, Japan, Bone Eater's Well...**

When the two landed on the other side, they climbed out of the well with Kagome blushing madly.

His nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of clean air. Kagome then directed them to follower her to Kaede's Village.

Kagome and Kurama had huge sweat drops on their heads. ((Sorta OOC warning here! ))

Yusuke was currently screaming at an unconscious Kuwabara lying on the ground, with Hiei poking the blob called 'Kuwabara'. There really was no use screaming or prodding the poor guy. He wouldn't be able to hear anything right this moment, so what was the point.

"Uhh…guys…it's only a little more to the village and I would prefer you all coming there in top shape as to not scare the villagers…" Kagome commented.

The group had to wait a little until Kuwabara woke up and they continued back to Kaede's Village. Hopefully, they wouldn't cause any chaos.

* * *

**Kaede's Village...**

So much for the 'wouldn't cause any chaos' theory...

"Demon!"

"Get Lady Kaede!"

"Ahh!"

Their reactions were hilarious when she entered the village, per say.

"Oh! Lady Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome's back?"

"Lady Kagome!"

She braced herself as around 11 kids tackled her to the ground. Laughing, she stated tickling them. When the children squealed in delight, they got off and waved goodbye, then ran off to their huts.

"You're very popular here, Kagome" Kurama commented.

Kagome blushed, "I guess lots of people know me... But like you're the one to talk! Practically the whole school is out for you! Or so I've heard…" she laughed, "Come on! Let's get to Kaede's hut!"

Walking towards a certain hut, the miko quietly slid the shoji (s/p?) door open.

"Lady Kaede" the young priestess bowed to the elderly lady sitting on the floor of the hut, and eye patch and miko garbs on. The lady appeared to be sorting out herbs that lay sprawled around her body.

((OK! I can't really write how she talks, so I'll try my best, but don't expect star quality!))

"Ah…ye back already? Inuyasha has been complaining about ye for the past couple of days, Lady Kagome" she shifted her gaze upwards towards the entrance of her hut.

"I have brought some friends along with me. Is it ok if we use the abandoned hut a couple spaces away tonight?"

"It'll be fine Lady Kagome"

"I thought I told you not to call me Lady Kagome" Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Yes, but ye are a warrior-miko and to be respected thoroughly. Any other title would not be as suitable" Kaede replied, amusement evident in her voice.

She sighed in defeat. When Kaede was like this, you couldn't really change her mind, "I guess so. By the way, I forgot to introduce them…"

Kagome dragged in Yusuke from outside, "This is Yusuke…"

"Old hag?" he questioned, examining Lady Kaede.

The elderly miko raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yusuke! Have more respect!" Kagome hissed, annoyed about his attitude to her, "I'm sorry, but my cousin doesn't have very defined manners" she smiled, and led him back out the door, where she pulled in Kuwabara, "This is Kuwabara"

"Hi…" Kuwabara said a little bit nervously.

"Ye are ok. I won't hurt you"

The tall orange-haired boy visibly relaxed a little and they walked back out.

"This is…Kurama"

The kitsune smiled gently at the aged miko and bowed respectfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Kaede smiled. She liked this boy. It reminded her a lot of Kagome.

"Keiko…"

Keiko bowed and said, "Hello" smiling a little.

"This is Botan, the grim reaper"

"You didn't have to say the last part…" Botan added in, bowing lightly, "Hello"

"Um…this is Yukina"

Yukina smiled softly and bowed, "It's very nice to meet you"

Kaede couldn't help but smile back. It was a contagious smile… ((Lol))

"And lastly…Hiei"

Hiei scowled as he was lightly shoved into the hut, "Hn"

Kaede frowned. A mixture of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. This may not be a good combination…

"Ahem" Kagome cleared her throat and sent a death glare, directed at Hiei, who completely ignored it, "We'll be off now. Do you happen to know where Sango and Miroku is?"

"Ah…ye find them near the hut ye going to. I'm going back to work now. Ye call if ye need help"

"Thank you Lady Kaede"

Kagome then turned back outside and to the fairly large group settled outside, waiting for Kagome to tell them to do something.

"Well, let's drop off our stuff at the hut we'll be staying at. It's abandoned, but it only has been for about a month when the owners decided that they wanted some adventure instead. Afterwards, or before, I'll show you to my other friends and we can get some introductions and everything going" Kagome announced.

"That sounds like a good idea" Kurama said, smiling at Kagome.

She blushed a little and turned away, hoping he didn't see that. He did.

"Sure then" Botan, Yukina, and Keiko agreed.

"Whatever" Yusuke scoffed.

"Hn." ((…It doesn't take much to know who said this. If it really even is saying something…))

"Wherever Urameshi goes…" Kuwabara commented idly.

"Ok then!" Kagome exclaimed, clasping her hands together, "Let's get going! We've got a whole night ahead of us!"

* * *

OK! Sorry for not updating for so long! I'm drained of energy, it's finally the weekend, and I got the star player of the game award today for basketball! 

I'm so tired…Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!

Ja-ne!


	10. Blessings

**---Deceased Romance And New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho so BUG OFF lawyers!

Author here! Yay! We're going to the feudal era!

Sorry I haven't updated since the start of October! Anyways, at least I updated…

Don't you just hate it when your parents give you a HUGE lecture on something you want to talk about and you just want to say something back, but you know that they'll just lecture you more and yell?

Like…sometimes I just want to say 'shut up!' or 'Well it ain't my fault that you've got 35 more years of experience then me to perfect your damn routines!' but I know I'll just get into more trouble…ARGH! They just don't understand! Like maybe they USED to me my age, but that was, what? 30 years ago!

Onegai read and review, enjoy! ((Hopefully…))

**Chapter 10: Blessings**

Abandoned Hut In Kaede's Village…

The boys and girls approached the hut to hear something strange. It set the guys off in alarm.

"HENTAI!"

-SLAP-

THUMP, "Why Sango dear-"

-SLAP-

CRASH

"Please, I am a monk!"

The group ((except for Hiei and Kagome)) cast questioning and worried glances at the door.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time…" Kagome explained. They nodded, understanding. It was just like when Yusuke and Kuwabara got into fights. Or Keiko would slap Yusuke.

"Sango! I'm coming in!" Kagome shouted out a warning from outside.

"Oh! Kagome! Your back early this time! Hold on a minute…I have to drag Miroku over into a corner where you won't trip over him…"

There were sounds of sliding and a rough thump. A moan of pain followed through after, then a mutter of "You deserved it"

The shoji screen door slid open as a young woman with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes greeted the miko.

"Kagome!" they ran up to each other, embracing in a hug and Kagome took her time introducing them. The Keiko, Botan, and Yukina wondered idly how Miroku recovered so fast. The 'injuries' looked pretty harsh.

Sango looked at the other girl companions, "Don't worry, nothing can get past that thick head of his" she scowled, sending a death glare towards Miroku, who responded with an innocent look. Too innocent.

Hiei didn't like the looks that the monk was giving the slayer. He also didn't like the way he was feeling right then. Then again, he hardly liked a lot of things…

Kurama glanced at Hiei, sensing his inner turmoil. The fox just shook his head and chuckled, gaining Kagome's momentarily attention, which immediately caught on.

"I'm going to change into other clothing" Kagome stood up and nodded to each member inside the hut, leaving with grace.

"So, how does it feel to live here, in the feudal era?" Botan tried to start a conversation.

"Eh…? Oh, it's pretty fine, really. But you always have to be on guard because youkai are always everywhere" Sango replied smiling.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Miroku lit up brightly. The girls eyed him warily, "Ladies…will one of you bear my-" THUMP

"Ahem, sorry about that. He is a pervert and asks every woman that…"

The three girls from the future blushed, not used to this kind of question, while a certain fire apparition was growling in the corner because someone had asked his sister that and Yusuke fumed silently.

Kuwabara starting ranting, "How dare he ask Yukina that, but she wouldn't say yes anyways because-"

"I'm back!" Kagome walked in wearing her miko garbs in green, interrupting Kuwabara's 'talk', thankfully to Hiei. ((What she wore the first time the SD met here on the roof))

She sat down, but before anyone could say anything, the door erm, broke…

"WENCH! WHERE WERE YOU?"

She stood up in fury and shouted back, "I come back EARLY for once and you get angry at ME?"

Inuyasha just fumed, clenching his fists.

"You know what? Why don't you go out there and fetch a stick? Or maybe just SIT there and don't open your loud, obnoxious mouth! I don't see what's the big deal anyway? We've finished the Shikon no Tama already!"

After a couple of seconds, he furiously scrambled back up.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A DOG!"

Everyone in the hut that had been listening in, joined in with Kagome's voice, "YOU ARE ONE!"

Inuyasha stumbled back at the force of the words, "Hey wench! Who are all of these weak people doing here?"

Kurama instantly had to restrain Hiei back with the help of Botan and Yukina and Keiko, Miroku, and Sango were keeping Kuwabara and Yusuke back.

"Who are you calling weak?" Kuwabara and Yusuke barked.

"Eh…these are my friends from the future…"

"YOU CAN'T BRING ANYONE HERE! THEY'RE ALL WEAK!"

"SHUT UP INUYASHA! YOU JUST LOOK AT THEM AND SAY THAT? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! IT'S MY LIFE YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"ARGH!" Inuyasha turned around and stomped heavily out the door.

Everyone else in the room was just like, O.0

There were a few minutes of silence, then getting quite nervous, Sango shifted in her place on the floor. She stood up and turned towards the rest of the people before heading out the door, "I…I think I need to start making dinner. It's almost nightfall already"

"Uh…I'll help Sango. I have some ideas for the meal tonight" Kagome quickly stood and retreated out the screen door.

"Maybe I'll help too" Keiko went after Kagome before she disappeared from sight, as to not get lost, Botan and Yukina following after her.

Miroku coughed, "Well…it's a shame, really. All the ladies are gone"

Yusuke punched him on the head, roughly sending him to the floor unconscious. Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped at this display.

After a couple minutes of sitting in silence again, ((Or rather in Miroku's case, lying)) the boys dispersed, walking out of the hut to go do their own little things. All they had to really worry about was getting lost and that probably wasn't a problem.

* * *

**Kaede's Hut…**

Somebody knocked on the hut door. Kaede looked up from where she was sorting herbs, "Ye can come in"

The door slid open and Kurama stood there, looking around the hut.

"What do ye need to be in here?"

Kurama finally spotted Kaede sitting in a corner and bowed, "Lady Kaede, I was wondering if you needed assistance on anything?"

She was thoughtful for a moment, "Do ye know ye herbs?"

"Hai"

"Would ye please go pick some more fox glove outside, I'm running out"

"It was nothing, really" He gestured, walking out of the hut and sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forest…**

"Hehehe…you will DIE!" A big, unidentified species of youkai lurched forward and attacked. Hiei slashed his head right off.

"The youkai here are slightly stronger…" Hiei commented, pretty pleased with that concept. Though his mind kept wandering back to that demon slayer, what was her name? San…o?

* * *

**Inside the Abandoned Hut…**

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE URAMESHI!"

"I WILL!"

Yusuke gave a right hook to Kuwabara's jaw, sending him flying back into the wall. Kuwabara lunged forward and Yusuke dodged, making him land face first into the opposite wall. A piece of rubble fell from the ceiling.

Miroku then suddenly walked in, "Will you guys stop this violence? If you keep this up, the hut will collapse!"

The stopped, then turned to look at Miroku, "What have you been doing?"

"Eh…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you bear my child?"

------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback.--------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject, much to his relief.

A panting Keiko burst into the hut, along with Yukina and Botan, "We've been looking for you guys! Kagome's gone to find Kurama and Sango's gone to find Hiei. It's dinner time!"

At this phrase, Yusuke and Kuwabara started drooling a bit. Miroku backed out the door out of disgust.

"We'll come on, pigs!" Botan snorted.

Drooling, as if in a trance, the followed the three girls out the door.

* * *

**Kaede's Hut…**

"Kurama! Kurama, where are you?"

"Yes, Kagome?" he turned to face the source of the voice.

"There you are!" Kagome smiled, walking up to him cheerfully, "It's time for dinner now. Everything's ready"

"Thank you for the hospitality" he commented.

Kagome blushed slightly, "It's no problem, really"

They were walking to the camp outside where the girls decided they wanted to eat.

"Lady Kagome…" an elderly lady tugged on her arm desperately.

Kagome turned around to face the senior, "May I help you?"

Kurama stopped in interest to see what was going on at the moment. Dinner could wait a couple minutes.

"This child's parents have all died and I'm the only one who is willingly to take care of it" she explained, showing a small, wriggling bundle in her arms, "Please, bless this child" she pleaded in a hoarse voice.

Kagome's eyes softened, "I-I'll try…"

She cupped the baby's hand in hers and placed her left hand on the infant's head. She muttered something incoherent, something as in a prayer and blessing at the same time.

A tiny, metallic, light blue crest appeared on the child's skin where the neck met the shoulder in the shape of a teardrop.

The elderly woman gasped at this holy blessing, "Thank you…"

Kagome smiled lightly, "It was nothing, really. I give you my best wishes on taking care of this infant" she placed a hand on the lady's shoulder and squeezed. Then Kagome turned around, looking Kurama in the eye and silently headed to the destination they were going to go to in the first place.

* * *

What do you think so far? I'm so sorry I took so long to update…will you forgive me onegai? And I'm sooo sorry that this is pretty short too...

Anyways, Sayonara for now,

Tenshi-Battosai


	11. Pondering

**---Deceased Romance And New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Heya! Hope you're enjoying it so far, although I'm a little hurt that no one's reviewed chapter 22 in my other story… Does anyone even read that one anymore?

Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter, read and review please!

**Chapter 11: Pondering**

Somewhere in the Forest…

Kurama had said something about Hiei probably training in the forest. She grumbled quietly to herself. Why did he have to go so deep inside? Although it wasn't hard to track him down, all you really had to do was follow the trail of youkai blood splattered carelessly among the plants.

"Ningen, do you really have to make so many noises?"

Sango jerked up immediately on guard, her Hiraikotsu gripped between her hands.

He voice snorted, "Do you really think that worthless thing can hurt me?" Hiei jumped down from a tree a couple meters ahead.

She fumed. This was made especially made by her father! "It's not worthless," she stated between clenched teeth, "And it's made especially for killing demons" she smirked, patting the smooth bone surface.

Hiei didn't even flinch as he drew his sword and attacked her, as if testing her of her strength.

Sango didn't seem startled at all as she blocked the katana with her boomerang and threw it. Drawing her sword, she parried another blow to her chest.

Hiei merely grunted at the force and dodged the boomerang. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu as it flung itself back and slashed at Hiei with her katana in her other hand.

Sango jumped back as Hiei swung at her. In mid-swing, Sango ducked under and slammed her elbow on his back, sending him stumbling forward a bit. Recovering quickly, Hiei launched onto Sango, sword at heart, she was pinned against a tree.

"I win" he smirked.

She only smirked back, making him falter a bit, "Oh really?" he felt a blade tip on his chest, near his heart. Looking down, a dagger was pinned between her and him.

"Hn" he jumped back, "A good spar" Hiei nodded in approval, "We should get to dinner"

Sango nodded at him.

'A tie! It was a tie!' he thought irritably.

* * *

**At the Dinner Site…**

"Kurama, do you know where Sango and Hiei are?" Kagome asked questionably.

"No, I don't. Supposedly, Sango went out to find Hiei"

"Oh dear…" Kagome thought idly.

"Ah, don't worry, they'll be fine" Yusuke smirked.

"Is Lady Kaede going to be accompanying us?" Kurama wondered.

"No, she had already eaten" Miroku supplied.

After he said that, 2 sweating figures walked into the area. Some of the group quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Sparring" was the only answer they received from Hiei. It answered enough.

Shrugging, Yusuke offered them food, then hungrily gobbled up his own, getting a second serving. The Inu-group looked in on bewilderment as the Yu Yu group just ignored it, as if it happened quite often.

Sango and Kagome looked at the half-eaten food in surprise. It was sorta…sad…

Kagome cleared her throat; "So that's why you suggested to make so much food…" she trailed off, looking at Keiko, Botan, and Yukina with wide eyes.

Sango only nodded her head in agreement, speechless.

"Well, we might as well eat" Kurama commented, smiling at Kagome, who blushed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the pretty-boy. Nope. He didn't like him one bit. Hitting on Kagome like that…

Miroku seemed to catch what Inuyasha was thinking and raised an eyebrow. He only smiled at her for Kami's sake! He jabbed the hanyou in the ribs, receiving a grunt. Glaring, Inuyasha finished his food and jumped into a tree, sulking.

"What's with him?" Kuwabara asked between spoonfuls of stew.

"Dunno" Yusuke mumbled, effectively spitting some food out.

"Yusuke!" Keiko waited until he swallowed and slapped him, "Watch your manners!"

He just grumbled at got back to eating.

Hiei had claimed he didn't need any food, so he sat in another tree, hidden behind the branches and leaves.

Kurama hastily snatched a bowl from the table before anyone else got their hands on it, an irritable look on his face as the fox attempted to shift away from Kuwabara without seeming impolite.

Sango scowled, snatching away the last bowl of food that Yusuke was reaching for. Something had sure made them really hungry to eat like this.

Afterwards, they returned to the hut for some peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be peaceful for long…

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Sango stirred first. Hiei was never really asleep in the first place…

"HENTAI!"

SLAP

"Now you're touching my backside in your sleep too!" She shrieked, waking half the people up.

"Why Sango dear, I didn't no anything!" he pleaded innocent, nursing the red handprint on his cheek that felt like it was on fire.

Hiei growled at this act the monk put up, but it went unnoticed.

Kagome groaned, "Is there a fire or something…?" Keiko, Yukina and Botan rose their heads.

Sango smiled sweetly at her, "No, sorry for waking you up"

"It's alright"

"Is everyone ok?" Kurama asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah" Sango and Kagome replied. Kagome also yawn and then stretched, leaning on Kurama's shoulder afterwards.

"Could you wake up Kuwabara please?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Sure..."

She walked over and nudged his head lightly. There was no response. She now softly kicked his head lightly.

Kuwabara mumbled, "Kitties..." and rolled over, going back into his coma-like state.

Sango's aura flared and she kicked him in the groin.

"AH, MONSTER!" He jolted up screaming, only to see several questioning faces, "Hello" he said, as if nothing had happened.

Some just shook their head and turned their gazes.

"Wench! It's time to go!" Inuyasha roared.

"Go where? We're not collecting jewel shards or anything!" She mumbled.

Miroku suddenly came up with an idea, "Why don't we go to that nearby waterfall I found a couple weeks ago? The water is mildly warm and it seems safe enough to swim in" he suggested eagerly. The pervert just wanted to see everyone in these 'swimwear' Kagome had told him about. Of course, nobody became suspicious about his motives because it seemed like a great idea.

"Brilliant!" Kagome beamed, "I even brought some swimwear already for all of us!"

"That certainly seems like a good idea" Kurama smiled.

"I haven't played in the water for a very long time, Kagome" Sango added in, hopeful that they would get to have some fun.

"Me too!" Botan and Keiko exclaimed. Yukina smiled shyly and nodded.

Hiei clearly did not like the fact of mentioning water, never less even SWIMMING in water. The look on his face told it all and Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping like logs…

"What do you think, cousin?" Kagome question.

_Snore._

"Cousin?" She glanced over at his sleeping form and growled. Standing up, Kagome stomped over and kicked him awake.

"Mmm…Mhh…Mhhh?" He turned over and looked up at her sleepily. Kagome snatched a cup and poured the cold water all over his head.

"COLD! CRAP! KAGOME…!" He roared and tried to pounce on her. Shrieking, Kagome narrowly dodged turning around to run, but tripped instead and landed on Kurama…

Everyone went silent. Yusuke paled and stood there in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Kagome lay on top of Kurama in a lip lock…

"Ka-Kagome…?" Inuyasha stuttered and blinked, 'Hey, wait a minute…' he thought, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"GET OFF HIM KAGOME!" The hanyou roared in hysterics stumbling forward, only to be met with a slap from Keiko and Sango…

"Idiot!" Sango hissed, "Let them have their moment!"

After coming to the realization that she. Was on top of Kurama. In a kiss. Kagome scrambled off him reluctantly, blushing like crazy. She then quickly ran off.

"Kagome-!" Inuyasha came forward again, only to be blocked by Yukina, "I think she needs some time alone…"

Kurama got up and brushed himself off quietly and walked off in the opposite direction, Yukina stopping Yusuke.

* * *

**Somewhere Off in The Forest…**

Kagome idly sat down on a clean rock and propped her head in her hands. She could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips.

Kagome sighed. The miko couldn't help but think how sweet her lips tasted. It was addicting…

She sighed again and looked up at the sun. 'Better get back to the village before everyone gets worried. I want to take that swim anyways…'

* * *

**Somewhere Else in The Forest…**

Kurama stopped at a clearing and sat down on the grass, staring at a flower growing in the distance near the underbrush.

What was Kagome thinking now? Was she upset, angry?

He really never wanted for her to pull away. Kurama felt at a loss when he lost the heat on his lips…

'Maybe we could go swimming now. I don't want Hiei to come looking for me with the others'

Kurama sighed and stood back up, walking towards the village.

* * *

What do you think so far? Sorry it's a bit short. Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	12. Discovery

**---Deceased Romance and New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co. I most likely never will…

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I received! I'm so happy! Anyways, here's the next chapter – I hope you enjoy it!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so occupied, too much things to do! Like homework and volunteering…anyways, at least the next chapter is up now!

I'm going to revise chapter 1 because it really sucks...

**Chapter 12: Discovery**

Kaede's Village…

The waiting group looked up at the crunching of leaves. Kagome was back and it appeared that Kurama was already coming too.

Kagome smiled, just like nothing had happened, "Well, I have some swimwear in my bag, why don't we pick ours out and change, then start going to that waterfall Miroku told us about?"

Seeing that Kagome wanted to just forget about what happened, Yukina merely smiled, "Why not…I guess it's also a good day for it"

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

**At the Waterfall…**

"Ah…" Miroku sighed happily, and then leaned over to Botan.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP

Hurriedly, he climbed up a tree to get a good look at the people playing around.

Sango groaned, "Now I know why…Miroku suggested this idea" She started to seethe.

"You mean…?" Inuyasha growled, "MONK! -" He leaped up into the tree that Miroku was sitting in and head locked him, getting ready to pound Miroku to death.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome shouted out.

"Inuyasha, where are you!" Finally spotting him, Kagome picked up a round pebble and chucked it precisely at his head.

"Whaa! – Ahh!" The two men lost balance as they tumbled into the river with a splash, the pebble skipping 4 times across the water right after that.

"HEY HIEI!" Yusuke cried out.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"SPIRIT GUN!" He raised his arms and pointed the gun at Hiei, catching him by total surprise and slamming him face-first into the water.

Hiei emerged later, sputtering. He drew his sword and ran after Yusuke, who was now screaming for his life.

Botan sighed and stepped into the water, "Now this is really peaceful…"

"Ahh!" Kuwabara fell into the water when Hiei shoved him aside.

"Very…" Yukina smiled.

"Yusuke! Apologize to Hiei now!" Keiko got up and ran after Yusuke.

"Well, maybe not quite" Kagome sweat dropped, turning her head to follow the 3 running around the water.

"Um…guys…" Kurama trailed off.

Shippo ran along the waters edge and splashed Kirara, making her shake her coat of fur.

I'll be right back," Kagome laughed, winking, then sunk underwater.

He looked at the spot where she had been with a questioning gaze and kept it there in case something went wrong. Inuyasha noticed and growled slightly.

It had already been a couple minutes and Kurama started getting worried, but was reassuring himself that she was fine because of the air bubbles that were floating around.

Suddenly there was a splash and Kagome popped up to the surface with shallow breathing, "I found something! Come on!" She beckoned everyone that was now settled down around or in the river.

With a questioning gaze, they all followed her and took a deep breath as she plunged underneath the water. The large group felt a huge pressure on their shoulders and they almost fell before it subsided. Breaking the surface, they saw a cavern behind the small waterfall. It was pretty warm with the sound of water echoing on the walls. Several chair-sized rocks littered the ends of the cave.

* * *

Hey! I'm so sorry! I have so much homework and I figured that I could at least make another chapter before I start loosing readers. I know this isn't enough to satisfy you, but once I'm not as busy anymore, I'll update some more chapters. Thank you for your patience!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and most likely never will!

Hey! I've came up with this 'updating once a week thing' since school's gotten more tough. I will ABSOLUTELY update once a week and maybe even more if I can squeeze some time in from homework after!

Anyways, I'm just going to sort out all my story notepads before I start…

Ok! There, onward and read and review please! I forgot! . Shippo as left with Kaede…

O.o I just realized that this story doesn't have any actual storyline… O.o

**Chapter 13: Surprise, Surprise!**

Inside a Cavern…

With a questioning gaze, they all followed her and took a deep breath as she plunged underneath the water. The large group felt a huge pressure on their shoulders and they almost fell before it subsided.

Breaking the surface, they saw a cavern behind the small waterfall. It was pretty warm with the sound of water echoing on the walls. Several chair-sized rocks littered the ends of the cave.

"Wow…" Yukina, Sango, Keiko, and Botan gasped, running their fingers along the crystalline walls of the cave.

"Hey! Look at this!" Kuwabara exclaimed, plopping carelessly onto a carved out throne-like rock.

"Be careful with that!" Kagome exasperatedly gasped out, "I've never seen anything like this before, it's rare!"

"Yeah, yeah" Yusuke and Inuyasha snorted.

The hanyou stood beside Kuwabara, resting a hand on the handle of the throne. He leaned against it until they heard a creaking sound.

"This is a very unique place" Kurama commented, smiling at her and making Kagome blush madly.

Inuyasha growled loudly and was about to walk forward, pushing himself up with the armrest. Instead, he was startled and the armrest slid down like a contraption handle.

"What…?" Hiei looked irritated as a couple drops of water from the roof of the cave dripped down onto his face.

Smirking, Yusuke decided to test his luck again and reached out for some water, splashing Hiei.

"You…!" He gave a huge glare to the spirit detective, making him stop the splashing as soon as he felt the ends of his clothes singe a bit.

"Eh…what is that?" Miroku questioned as the floor started to crack. All their eyes landed on Inuyasha as he tried to pull the 'switch' back upwards to no avail.

"Yukina! Inuyasha! Kuwabara!" The girls cried out, startling the guys to swivel the heads around to see what was going on.

The three said people were fading away rapidly, and then…they disappeared.

Keiko started to speak, but no words were coming out of her mouth as she clutched Yusuke's arm and with a flash, they were gone too.

"GUYS!" Sango cried out, waving her arms around. Kagome dove at her as an attempt to keep here there, but only succeeded in going straight through her and landing harshly on her ankles.

Hiei and Sango were gone.

"EHH…?" Miroku looked down at his hands and found himself in the same predicament as the other seven. Turning around to face who was left of their group, a discovery was made. Botan was fading too.

"What's going on?" Kagome wailed as Kurama and her faded away as well.

All was left was an empty cavern where they used to be.

* * *

**Somewhere Out There, **

**Yukina, Inuyasha, Kuwabara…**

"Anyone…?" Yukina's voice wavered as she huddled to the floor in the back void-like room she was placed into.

"AHH!" Yukina gave a scream as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"OW! WATCH HOW LOUD YOU'RE SCREAMING, WOULD YA?" a voice yelled out.

A glow seemed to emit from the 'walls' and she saw Inuyasha on the floor, clutching his ears.

"Oh…I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Yukina gasped worriedly, kneeling down to examine him.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted out, out of thin air.

"Kuwabara! It's good to know that you're safe!" she replied, smiling, but it wasn't very noticeable from the lighting in the air.

Inuyasha snorted and stood up, brushing off his still-damp red haori and hakamas that he refused to take off.

* * *

**Somewhere Out There…**

**Keiko, Yusuke…**

Yusuke and Keiko had ended up somewhere more fortunate. It looked like a comfortable living room, complete with a couch and all, but there were no doors…

Yusuke woke up to find Keiko lying on top of him. Soon after, Keiko groaned and nearly fell off him.

"Keiko! Watch out!"

She snapped her eyes open just in time to see herself falling, then being caught by Yusuke. Blushing wildly, she scrambled off him and took a glance at her surroundings.

"Where…are we?" Keiko wondered out loud.

"I…don't know" He stood up and started trying to kick the wall down. Maybe they could escape that way?

"Yusuke! Stop that!"

Sighing, he stopped and leaned against the wall, "Wait! What's that noise?"

"What?"

Being silent for a moment, they heard a bit of groaning, then a shriek, and then something like, "Are you ok?"

"Someone's on the other side of this wall" Yusuke stated.

* * *

**Somewhere Out There...****Hiei, Sango…**

"Arrogant youkai" Sango hissed, glaring at the black figure in the corner of the room.

Hiei looked quite irritated, staring back at her, 'Why did I have to get stuck with her? In an BEDROOM no less?'

Yes, a bedroom.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Sango asked, plopping down on the bed. When she got no response, she scowled and just lay on it, going under the covers as her still damp bathing suit gave her the shivers.

Hiei smirked at her reaction, 'This could be fun after all…'

'Fine, if he's not going to say anything, then I'm just going to pretend that he isn't there!' Sango snarled in her mind.

* * *

**Somewhere Out There...****Botan, Miroku…**

Botan sighed in self-pity, 'Stuck with the pervert' looking down, she added, 'In a swimsuit no less!'

Thankfully, Miroku was knocked out in the middle of the room, on top of a pool table.

They had ended up in a game room, equipped with lots of games to be occupied with. The ferry girl was thankful for that, although, how could you have fun with a pervert lurking around your behind?

Seeing that the monk was not going to be waking up any time soon, Botan grabbed a cushion off the couch and went to sleep. A place where she could forget all her troubles of her job, and anything else revolving around it.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere Out There...**

**Kagome, Kurama…**

Kagome sat up and groaned, letting out a small shriek when she was startled. She was sitting on top of Kurama.

"Are you ok?" She panicked, scrambling off the poor guy, onto the cold tile.

Tile? Kagome looked up from her spot on the ground to reveal a kitchen. They were in a kitchen! Dragging Kurama a bit out of the way, Kagome's stomach gave a small grumble as she searched the fridge, shivering as the cool air hit her bare skin near the swimsuit.

Miraculously finding an apple, Kagome examined it and then took a large bite, hearing the sound of crunching echoing around the wall.

'I guess I'll just stay like this until Kurama wakes up…'

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update! . Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Soo…hungry…going for dinner now!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

Read and review please!


	14. Hours at a Time

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha!

TT Ugh… So…Much…Homework…

Crap! I may be getting braces soon! Noo!

(Yawn) FINALLY finished this chapter! Now I ought to go to sleep so I don't doze off during skating and watching Harry Potter the 4th Movie tomorrow! I'm so excited! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hours at a Time**

Somewhere Out There…

Hiei, Sango…

Sango sighed, sliding one of her arms under the pillow her head was resting on, pulling the wrinkled covers up with her other hand and smoothing it out gently.

But it wasn't as serene as you thought…

'DAMN THAT FIRE DEMON! Out of all people, I have to get stuck with this bastard in a BEDROOM! A BEDROOM!' Sango thought angrily. You could literally feel the hostility rolling off her like waves.

"Hn. Woman, would you shut up?"

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"You're the one who's thinking too loud" Hiei replied back somewhat calmly.

Sango growled, "I don't think too loud!"

Hiei just snorted and turned away, facing the wall.

The demon exterminator rolled her eyes and gave out a heavy sigh, burying her nearly exposed body in a swimsuit deeper into the bed.

If they were staying in here for more than a day, all hell would break loose…

* * *

**Somewhere Out There…**

**Kuwabara, Yukina, Inuyasha…**

After a couple minutes of complete silence, with the continuous, eerie sound of hollow water droplets hitting the ground, somebody spoke.

"…Ano…why do you think we're here?" Yukina's voice slightly cracked.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms stubbornly, "How should I know?"

"But you were the one who started all of this!" Kuwabara retorted.

The half demon growled and turned away from the other two.

Yukina sighed and hugged her body to her knees on the floor. It seemed to feel like some kind of damp carpeting.

Inuyasha turned around to take a glance at the other two people. Seeing Yukina shaking, he gave out an irritated sigh and pulled off his top layer of his haori.

Kuwabara looked at him questioningly.

Standing up, the dog demon walked silently over to the ice apparition and dropped the red cloth over her body, "Don't get sick" he merely stated and then retreated back to his spot on the other side of the room.

Yukina let out a tiny 'thank you' as she carefully wrapped the shirt around her shoulders, shuffling back into her curled up form after she had succeeded in her task.

* * *

**Somewhere Out There… **

**Keiko, Yusuke…**

"Someone's on the other side of this wall" Yusuke stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" Keiko stared at the boy incredulously.

"It sounds like Kagome…" He trailed off, seemingly oblivious to her chatter.

Randomly, Yusuke started banging on the wall, shouting things out like, 'Kagome, answer me!' or, 'Don't you dare ignore me!'

"Yusuke…I don't think she can hear you…"

He sighed in defeat, slumping back down onto the couch.

Keiko sat up, yawning. Covering some of the more exposed areas of her skin with her arms, she started to slowly daze off.

Yusuke nearly jumped when a weight lowered itself slowly onto his shoulder. With a jolt, he whipped his head around to find Keiko fast asleep…

A little freaked out, Yusuke didn't know what to do except just sit there and not make her fall…

She slowly started sliding off his shoulder.

Ok…never mind that thought…

What to do now? There Keiko was, lying down on his lap, not on purpose, of course… And sleeping…

Yusuke sighed and dropped his head onto the backing of the sofa, closing his eyes.

Why not go to sleep too? Who knows how long they were going to be here. Which lead to the question, are the others alright?

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere Out There…**

**Kagome, Kurama…**

Chewing absently on the apple, Kagome looked around the 'kitchen', but soon got bored and turned her gaze towards the man sleeping peacefully on the floor.

'He looks so cute and serene like that…' Kagome thought idly, 'WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?'

The argument with herself was quickly interrupted when a groan was heard below her. Kagome finished the apple and chucked the core into the garbage can, chomping down on the last remaining bits of apple inside her mouth.

Slowly, Kurama started to wake up, sitting up on the floor and rubbing his eyes wearily, "Kagome?" he questioned as his vision started to adjust to the lighting.

"Kurama! You're okay!" Kagome exclaimed, bending down over his form.

"I guess I am, do you know where we are?"

"A kitchen, I think…I really don't know why we're here though…"

He blinked a couple times, and then stood up.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Kagome asked.

The real hidden question was, why the hell wasn't anyone worried anyways?

* * *

**Somewhere Out There…**

**Botan, Miroku…**

Miroku stirred, in the process of waking up.

Sitting up, he stifled a yawn and examined his surroundings.

What the hell was he sitting on? It looked like a green, fabric-covered table with 6 holes in it. There were two slim, wooden sticks with plastic ends sitting on top of it and various coloured pool balls. ((Of course, he didn't know they were pool balls))

Furrowing his brows, he swung his feet off the peculiar table and stood up. Miroku's back cracked as he begun to realize that his backed ached badly from lying down on such a hard surface.

'Botan!' He thought wildly as he spotted her sleeping peacefully on a large, 'padded chair' nearby. ((Aka, the couch…))

She was sleeping on her stomach…a perverted-like grin slowly spread onto Miroku's face and lecherous thoughts started to devour his mind.

In a swimsuit… His thoughts added on encouragingly.

Miroku twitched.

In a blink of an eye, Miroku was groping Botan.

Botan stirred and shifted, eyes snapping open, "HENTAI!"

"Botan dear, I was brushing off a leaf you sat on!"

"I wasn't sitting!" Botan twitched angrily, punching him in the ribs for good measures.

"But it was there anyways!" Miroku pleaded innocently. Innocent…yeah right…

"What day is it?" Miroku blurted out, desperately trying to change the subject before too many thoughts of violence entered the ferry girl's head.

Her façade softened a bit, "Eh…I think it's December 10th! Oh…no! I have Christmas shopping to do!" Botan nearly shouted out in realization.

Kagome had taught Miroku the days and months she went by in the modern era, along with Sango, Shippo, and everyone else. Inuyasha didn't exactly pay attention thought; therefore, he didn't know one bit of it except for the fact that it had something to do with seasons and all that crap.

"Christmas?" Miroku asked, "What day was that again?"

"The 25th…" Botan trailed off absently, now thinking of gifts to buy.

Miroku looked a bit thoughtful too. Perhaps…he could try to find gifts in the Feudal Era too…

Hm…let's start off…

He could ask Kagome to buy Botan and Sango a REALLY short skirt for starters…

* * *

Lol! Anyways, I hope you guys aren't angry with me for not updating for so long! I went through a 7-day writer's block phase until I finally found my lost planning page for this story…

Anyways, arigato, arigato for waiting! Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	15. Tendrils of Smashed Drywall

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Hello! Thank you for waitingfor more thana week for this update!

I've been doing so much homework in the past week…that it's time to write more to this story!

I'm sorry! I'm going to cut this section of the story a bit short due to the fast coming of Christmas! I hope you understand and I also hope that I am not taking this too fast…

And I'm sorry I updated so late! I can't write stories unless my homework is done and, as you can see, it won't be finished anytime soon…

By now, you're probably wondering to yourself, 'Is Tenshi-Battosai, DEAD?' Crap, because I sure feel like it.

**Chapter 15: Tendrils of Smashed Drywall**

Hiei, Sango…

Hiei took one look at Sango and glared at her. She didn't see since she was facing the other way.

With an irritated sigh, Hiei pulled off the top layer of his cloak and tossed it to her.

Sango gave him a questioning gaze, staring at the black outer cloak.

"Put it on, we're finding a way out of here, unless you want to stay" Hiei stated blunted.

She rolled her eyes and took it, slipping it on. It only reached up to her above her knees.

Sliding out of the comfortable bed, Sango stood up and sighed.

Hiei pulled out his sword and started to slash at the walls. It seemed that in certain places, the walls sounded a bit hollow, as if passageways were hidden underneath the old drywall.

Dust filtered into the air and Sango sneezed, twitching when bits of dust floated into her eyes, making her vision blurry while her eyes watered.

Nonetheless, Sango reluctantly took a step into the hole, and lifted herself in, starting to crawl against the small pathway that lead to wherever, Hiei leading in front of her. The vent tunnel was slanting downwards, quite sharply.

Soon after, Hiei slashed another side of and end and they both toppled onto damp, carpet floor.

Hiei grunted and Sango scowled as he dropped her, getting up himself.

"Ahh!" A voice shrieked, jumping up from the person's huddled, crouching position. Hiei drew his sword at the sound, but froze when Sango exclaimed, "Yukina!"

'Yukina…?' Quickly, Hiei sheathed his sword as if nothing had happened and kept with a, "Hn"

"Kuwabara…Inuyasha, you're here too?"

* * *

**Keiko, Yusuke…**

'I guess I'll give it a try…' Yusuke carefully pushed a sleeping Keiko off his shoulder and he stood up, stretching.

Yusuke walked up to the wall where he heard the voices coming from before, pressing his ear against the cool drywall.

'_How long do you think we'll be here?'_ A feminine voice asked.

'_I don't know…'_ A more masculine voice replied.

'It sounds like Kagome and Kurama!'

Being the foolish guy he was, Yusuke acted without really thinking… "Spirit gun!"

A bolt of blue energy tore through the wall, sending bits of wall around the room.

"AHH!" Keiko screamed, jumping up from the couch and falling onto the floor in shock, "WHAT WAS THAT?" She rapidly examined the room, scanning for any signs of damage or things like that, "YUSUKE! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Yusuke, Keiko?" Kagome stood in front of the hole in the wall, wide-eyed, clutching Kurama's arm in surprise.

"Yusuke! Do you know what happened to the others?" Kurama questioned.

He snorted, "How should I know?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko growled, smacking him upside the head.

"Hey!" Yusuke whined.

Yusuke waltzed into the kitchen, jerking open the fridge door and grabbing the nearest piece of food, "A hamburger!" Holding it tenderly, Yusuke started to gobble it down.

Keiko sighed and walked up to the fridge.

"Go ahead" Kagome gestured, "I already had an apple…Kurama, you should get something too"

"No thank you" Kurama replied, "I think I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though"

Keiko took an orange.

After several minutes of silence, and the sound of chewing, Yusuke commented, "I really think we should try and find the others. We might have to smash down some walls" He paused a grinned, "Smash down some walls…"

Several Minutes Later… 

"Eh…cousin, I believe that's enough walls that you smashed…" Kagome sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Wait a minute…one more" Yusuke did a roundhouse spin and kick to the last corner of the remaining wall, exploding it to bits, "After this one…"

"Yeah…_one more…_" Keiko mocked, "There are no more walls or even_ pieces_ of walls to kick down anymore!"

Kurama sweat drop, "Um…guys, we shouldn't fight…rather, we should be searching for the others…"

"Yeah…" Kagome agreed, shaking her head at her cousin, 'I can't believe I'm actually _related_ to him!' she sighed, yep. This was Yusuke, her cousin.

"These are our options!" Yusuke announced proudly, pointing randomly at the 5 open vents in what used to be walls, "This one goes up, so we probably shouldn't pick that one…those two go straight, that one's caved in and this one goes really far down"

"That's certainly out of the option then" Keiko referred to the sloped up and dead end one.

"Perhaps…we should try the one going down…" Kagome wanted to test where it went; hence she took out the now brown apple core out of the garbage can, picking away at some dust from the walls. She then haphazardly dropped it down the chute.

"OW! AHH! THE SKY IS FALLING!" A very dumb sounding guy shouted out, echoing off the metal walls of the vent.

"Who the HELL was that?" Yusuke looked incredously at the hole, peering down, "Who's there!"

"You idiot! We're inside! The sky doesn't fall here, and it doesn't fall anywhere either!" An irritated voice exclaimed.

"Feh, baka" Another guy snorted.

"Guys…" A timid voice cut in softly.

"It's an eaten apple core covered in…stuff" Another woman stated bluntly, "Gross!"

"Hn" The expression in the guy's voice made it obvious that he was probably rolling his eyes, "Annoying onna"

"Who's there?" Yusuke repeated, shouting downwards.

"Yusuke?" The shy voice asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! Are you Yukina…?" He guessed.

"Hai! Hai!"

"Yusuke?" Sango stared up, "You can have your apple core back!" She precisely aimed it at his silhouette in the light.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Kagome snorted, then burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke now had a sticky smear across is face, bits of dust clung on like feathers and glue.

"We could try and get you up here!" Keiko shouted down.

"Hn" Hiei stated and grabbed the nearest person: which just happened to be Sango.

"Hey!" He shot up the chute and landed on the kitchen floor.

"Hiei" Kurama nodded, "Hang on everyone" The fox created a vine rope of sorts and tossed it down. Kagome took a hold of it and Kurama stepped back after she insisted that she could do it on her own.

Yukina grabbed it and started climbing first, Kagome securing the weight as she went up.

Out of stupidity, Kuwabara didn't realize that Yukina hadn't finished yet and pulled on the rope.

Kagome shrieked and started tilting with the rope in her hands. She couldn't let go or Yukina would fall, but if Kagome stayed on, she might fall herself.

"Kagome!" Kurama grabbed onto her ankles just before she fell down and Sango helped pull the three back up.

Inuyasha just leaped up afterwards, but not before bashing his head from a poorly aimed jump.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! (Yawn) I was able to finish updating this chapter today because FINALLY, there was NO HOMEWORK! Yes! Anyways, tell me what you think and if you have any idea! Thanks!

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	16. Back to the Modern Era

**---Deceased Romance with New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Blah…(Sigh) It's going to be a long night…

YES! I HIT THE 100 REVIEW MARK! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

**Chapter 16: Back to The Modern Era**

Overall POV…

'Inuyasha just leaped up afterwards, but not before bashing his head from a poorly aimed jump'

"Are you okay?" Kagome cried out alarm, running to Inuyasha.

Kurama felt a surge of jealousy as Kagome inspected a scowling Inuyasha's head, leafing through his silver hair, checking for any injuries.

They didn't see what was the point of going to this trapped place. Obviously, the maker of this enchanted place had underestimated them.

In a flash of light, they were somehow transported back to the cavern.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha jumped up, startled.

Keiko rolled her eyes and sighed.

Yukina shyly thanked Inuyasha and took off the red haori, gently handed it back to him. Inuyasha's ego burst up to 100…

It already seemed to be evening as they swam out of the cavern. They had spent more time in the freaky place than they thought.

Thankfully, the towels at shore had stayed dry and surprisingly, nobody even touched anything that was left at shore. Kagome's summoned staff was still discarded at the edge of the bank.

"Yay!" Kuwabara exclaimed, running through the water and tripping over a couple of rocks. Regaining his balance, Kuwabara grabbed a towel and his change of clothes, running off to a secret area to change.

"That was pretty fun…" Botan noted, trying to be enthusiastic. Her efforts weren't in vain as Miroku perked up and agreed heartily, eying Sango.

"Hentai!" Sango cried out angrily. There was a loud slapping sound, and a splash while the majority of the group sweat dropped. Sango twitched, fuming, and she stormed back to everyone else, water splashing as she did so.

Botan gasped, "He's gonna drown!"

There was a gurgle and Botan dragged him to shore, panicking wildly, "I need to perform CPR…or something!"

"Eh…Botan?" Kurama interrupted politely.

"-But I really don't know how to do it!"

"Um…Botan you really don't need to-"

"-Of course, I don't want to be responsible for his death…"

"Botan…he's really just fine-"

"-I don't want to lead his spirit to the Reikai!"

"BOTAN!" Yusuke took the ferry girl by her shoulders and started to shake her violently, "HE'S JUST FINE!"

"And I – Awa…?" She stared straight into Yusuke's eyes, confused.

"He's just fine…" Kagome coughed, repeating it for her cousin.

"Eh…oh…"

Sango sighed exasperatedly and walked up to the monk, kicking him hard in the ribs.

There was an extremely sharp intake of breath, "Why…Sango dear…!" Miroku bolted upright, 'Damn! And I almost got contact with the girl!'

Sango rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding…"

Hiei snorted, "Hn. Baka monk" he agreed.

Some others stared at him strangely. He glared at them, and they looked away.

A little wind passed by and Yukina spoke up, "We should get changed now…"

They agreed, picking up their towels and clothing to change into, walking in opposite directions.

Kuwabara arrived back, "I'M BACK! Wha…? Where is everybody?" He stared, horrified at the spot where everyone was before, "AHH! THEY WERE EATEN BY DEMONS!" he screamed hysterically, "I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN! YUKINA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Kuwabara then bolted in a random direction.

**

* * *

Kaede's Village…**

"Where do you suppose Kuwabara is…?" Kurama asked absently, picking up his cup of tea.

"Hn. Let the idiot rot" Hiei stated bluntly.

"…Hiei!"

The fire apparition snorted and turned away.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Maybe he was eaten by Naraku!"

Kagome bonked him on the head.

"OW! KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"NARAKU'S DEAD! SIT!"

_SLAM_

A muffled string of cursed followed.

Kaede sighed at this everyday event, shakily standing up with the help of Yukina. She walked over to the pot she had left to simmer and started to stir it up again so the contents wouldn't get burnt up, "So…ye think he is in ye forest?" she asked, amused.

Kagome caught on quickly as everyone else there sat, quite confused. Hiei stared impassively.

The miko had just sensed his aura in a panicking state, running wildly around the forest.

"Do you think he's in the forest…?" Sango took the suggestion seriously.

"Well…I too sense his aura" Miroku stared directly at Kagome.

Kurama nodded, along with Yukina, and Hiei.

"I smell him," Inuyasha noted with Yusuke agreeing this time.

Botan sounded worried, "He's in the forest?"

"That baka will be fine" Shippo finally entered the hut, hugging Kagome with Kirara following behind him. He had been playing with the village children, playing a game that Kagome had taught them – Kick The Can – in the dark.

Moments later, Kuwabara burst into the hut, panting, "YOU WEREN'T EATEN?" He shouted.

"No" Hiei twitched. Kuwabara was yelling right beside him. The red-eyed guy punched him in the head, sending him forward.

"We should get back to the modern era…" Keiko suggested, thinking of the school they had the next day.

Yusuke groaned, "I was hoping that you would forget…" He grumbled.

"What was that?" She raised her eyebrow in warning.

"Nothing" He replied more clearly, 'But I'll just skip and sneak up onto the roof…'

"And don't you even think about skipping!" Kagome added in for Keiko.

Yusuke swore.

**

* * *

Bone Eater's Well…**

"And that concludes this visit to the Feudal Era…" Kagome announced, gesturing to the well, "I hope you enjoyed it here, although a series of…interesting events happened. This doesn't usually happen all the time, if you want to visit again, I'll just set up another day"

"Tuesday?" Yusuke asked hopefully, thinking about skipping school.

"-No" Keiko stated bluntly, slapping him upside the head.

"And Yusuke, you're going to have to visit Genkai tomorrow after school" Botan added in.

"The old hag…" The punk grumbled.

"Hn"

"Let's go…" Kurama sighed at their arguments.

Kagome nodded and helped them all into the well, 2-3 at a time.

* * *

The end of this chapter! Thanks for waiting so long…now for the next story I have to update TT

Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	17. Winter Community Dance

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Sigh…I'm going to speed up this a bit and move on…hopefully the last of a section for this story will be done by exactly Christmas! I'm so sorry that this is short!

**Chapter 17: Winter Community Dance **

Kurama's POV…

"What was that?" Kurama politely asked; he had missed the last part of what the girls had said.

Kurama really didn't want to listen to his chattering fan girls, but from his kind habit, had stayed to listen anyhow.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" One girl pleaded.

"Ask me out! Please, please!" Another one shouted.

"T-to what…?" Kurama was overwhelmed with all the questions.

"The winter community dance this year!" They all chorused together. One girl handed a sheet of coloured paper to him.

'Wh-what?' Kurama thought.

/The dance for winter, you baka/ Youko shouted, waking up.

_I know!_

/The don't act so confused / Youko pouted/I'm going back to sleep /

Soon, the sounds of snoring could be heard. Kurama mentally rolled his eyes.

"Suichi? Are you okay?" 5 pairs of worried eyes leaned over him.

"Ah, yes. Sorry to worry you" Kurama smiled lightly. He stood up from the bench he sat on earlier and smoothed out his shirt, "Sorry to say this, but I really must get going now. Goodbye for now…" with that, he hastily made his getaway.

**

* * *

Minamino Residence…**

"I'm home, mother!" Kurama shouted, hanging up his jacket and taking a seat by the kitchen counter.

"Suichi! You're home!" His mom, Shiori greeted, smiling.

Kurama idly took out the piece of paper that one of his fan girls had stuffed into his pocket and used his hands to smoothen the wrinkles out.

"What's that?" Shiori questioned curiously, peeking over his shoulder.

_Tokyo Winter Community Dance!_

_On Sunday, December 18, a formal winter dance will be taken place at Greenery Square, downtown! All occupants who wish to attend must have a partner, confirmed and phoned in by the 17th!_

_Hope to see you there!_

Shiori took a look at their calendar and abruptly mentioned, "It's the 16th… I think you should go, dear, this seems very exciting!"

Kurama paused and refolded the paper, "I don't have a partner though…"

"Well, you should get one then!" Shiori smiled cheerily, ushering him out the door once again, "And hurry! After the dance, invite the lucky girl over for dinner!"

"But…mother…" Kurama turned around, only to find the door had gently closed in his face.

'If it would make mother pleased…' Kurama sighed in defeat.

A black blur jumped down from the trees, "Hn" he smirked.

Kurama nearly scowled, but he didn't.

**

* * *

The Feudal Era…**

"Sango…d-don't be rash…!"

_SLAP_

"YOU HENTAI HOUSHI!"

"Eh…" Kagome sweat dropped, "You guys…be careful…you might fall into the well…"

"Sango dear…why?" Miroku pleaded with swirly eyes.

"You're going to fall in!" Kagome cried out, alarmed.

_SLAP_

Sango aimed a second hit at Miroku.

The monk stumbled around a bit, and fell on Sango, who tripped and fell into the well.

"EH…?" Kagome's eyes widened, "Sango! Miroku! Are you alright!" Without thinking, she jumped into the well with them.

* * *

**The Higurashi Shrine…**

"W-we're in the future…!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing up at the well house roof.

"WHAT?" Sango shouted unbelievingly, "But I thought only you and Inuyasha could get through, along with maybe the guys that came yesterday?"

"I thought so too…"

Somebody coughed, "Ahem…If you two ladies could get off me" Miroku announced, and then muttered in a smaller voice, "Not that I mind…"

Sango's face turned beet red, "HENTAI"

_SLAP_

"Ahh-!" His bruise now looked sorta purple...

A shadow loomed over the well, "Kagome…? Are you alright, do you need some help?"

The said miko took a glance at the fuming exterminator and dizzy monk, and then sighed, "Yes please…"

With Hiei grudgingly helping Sango and Miroku up and out of the well, Kurama lifted a blushing Kagome out.

"Thanks" she mumbled sheepishly.

Sango and Miroku wandered out of the well house, exploring the modern era with awe.

"Wait! Guys…! Hold up! You might get lost!"

"Um…Kagome…?"

Kagome paused, "Yeah…?"

Hiei whisked himself out of the room, following Sango and Miroku with a twitching eyebrow as Miroku, who still hadn't totally gained his balance yet, stepped on his foot, "Don't take too long, fox"

Kurama took a small breath, "I was just wondering… There's this winter dance coming up on Sunday…would you like to go with me?"

Kagome heavily blushed, "Excuse me…?"

Kurama pursed his lips, finding it hard to repeat the sentence again.

"O-okay…"

"I-I guess I'll pick you up at 6 then?" Kurama asked, thinking of the times. He'd force Hiei to come because it was highly noticeable to him that the fire apparition liked the demon slayer.

"Sure…" Kagome looked at her shoes and fidgeted in embarrassment.

"Keiko's coming with Yusuke and I heard that Botan really wants to go with someone, so we could bring Miroku along…"

"That sounds like a good idea"

* * *

OKAY! The next chapter will be actually AT the dance… I'm so tired, even at this time of day… (Sigh) Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	18. Dancing

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha!

Aww! Crap! If I keep slacking off on the holidays like this, I won't be able to update fast enough for my deadlines!

**Chapter 18: Dancing **

The Higurashi Shrine…

"But Kagome" Sango sighed, "I don't know…does it look good on me?"

"Of course!" Kagome smiled, reassuring her friend.

Sango was wearing one of those halter dresses in pink and black.

"Who are you going with?"

Sango's face turned red from near anger, "Hiei! That arrogant jerk!"

"Then…ano…why are you going with him then?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to figure out why she would do something that she wouldn't want to.

"That Koenma dude said yesterday that they had to go inspect the area for demons, so they had to also take a girl who could protect themselves"

Kagome started to panic for a moment; 'Kurama just took me for that reason?' But then the miko remembered that he had asked her not yesterday, but two days ago.

They sighed, "Well, how do you think I look?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I love it!" Sango gave Kagome a thumbs up and turned back around to the mirror, fretting like the majority of the girls would before a big event.

Kagome looked down at her creamed coloured, cashmere skirt and red turtleneck top, "Eh…I don't know…"

Sango paused for a minute, stopping her struggle to open up Kagome's compact, "I think you're just great! Hey-could you help me open this please?"

Kagome let out a small giggle and with a click, popped open the sleek, plastic case, "We've got to go soon, the others will expect us to be there"

**

* * *

At theWinter CommunityDance…**

"Kagome!" Kurama waved the miko and demon exterminator over, an irritated apparition standing beside him.

Several meters away, Keiko was chattering away happily with Botan, beside Miroku and Yusuke.

"Kurama!" Kagome smiled and hugged him, pulling away after a few seconds.

Kurama stood there, shocked.

"What?" Kagome blinked. _Oh. _Her eyes widened in realization and the miko turned cherry red, suddenly finding her feet more interesting then anything else.

Sango coughed, "Well…what do we really do here…?"

Some music started and as it got a bit darker, the people monitoring the area turned on some colourful lights.

Yusuke stared teasingly at Kagome, "You've changed since I saw you years ago. You're not ugly anymore"

Kagome twitched.

"OW! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME THAT HARD!"

"Ya think?" Kagome scowled.

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"Yusuke, even though I may be your cousin, I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. I. Wasn't. Ugly" she rolled her eyes and walked off.

Sighing Yusuke just turned back around and found Keiko, "Would you like to dance?" he smirked.

Keiko blushed heavily, "Sure…"

Miroku had already hit the dance floor. _Ahem._ Literally.

"WHAT'S A PERVERT DOING HERE? HENTAI!"

_SLAP._

Miroku slammed face-first into the ground, "I didn't do anything…" –twitch, twitch-

Botan gave him a sympathetic look and helped him up. After a couple private slaps and taming, Miroku was now dancing with a hentai-free Botan.

* * *

**Sango and Hiei…**

"Youkai jerk!"

"Onna"

"Arrogant bastard!"

_"Noisy bitch!"_

"ICE MAN!"

"UGLY!"

"CUTE-"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at this comment, "Woman, are you feeling alright?"

"Why would you care?" Sango snorted, trying desperately to shield her pink face from the apparition.

"You're right" Hiei twitched.

"Jerk…" Sango mumbled, racing off to anywhere but where she currently was at the moment.

He felt a little twinge at that comment, but ignored it, "Hn. Stupid onna"

**

* * *

Kurama and Kagome…**

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked casually.

"I'm fine, thank you, and how are you feeling?" Kurama smiled back.

"Pretty good…"

They stood there in silence, secretly enjoying each other's presence.

"Kagome…would you like to dance?" Kurama gathered up his courage and looked Kagome in the eye, or as close as one could get without getting too much unnerved.

"Um…okay…" Kagome blushed, her face cherry red.

"Hey, look! Kagome and Kurama's going to dance" Kuwabara chucked, talking to Yukina beside him.

"Yeah…"

As a slower song came on, Kurama gently led Kagome by hand towards the dance floor, 'Yes! My three friends aren't here!' Kagome thought brightly.

Swaying to the music, the two started dancing as fan girls sent heated glares towards Kagome.

**

* * *

With Sango…**

"Hey…what was that?"

A shadow seemed to stop at the food table and when spotted, left briskly.

Sango sent an odd look at the spot he was just at and walked over, "There doesn't seem to be any other suspicious things here…"

Shrugging at her paranoia, Sango walked off to Kuwabara and Yukina for some small chat.

"Hey guys!"

"Sango!" Yukina exclaimed, making Kuwabara turn around, "Hey"

"So…how are you guys doing so far?" Sango asked, seeing that nothing exciting was really going on so far, 'Where's Kagome, by the way…?' she thought idly.

"Over there!" Yukina winked, gesturing towards the dance floor.

Sango smirked, 'So she's dancing with Kurama…' she sighed, "I wish I could dance like that with somebody…"

"Really?" Kuwabara questioned, "What about Hiei?"

"Baka…" Sango muttered, amused, "Why would that jerk want to dance with me?"

"I don't know…" Kuwabara then lit up, "You never really know what he's thinking because he's so…out there…so if you like him…" he hinted.

Sango smacked him in the arm, "I don't!" She was in denial as her cheeks lit up.

Yukina laughed with Kuwabara at her expense, teasing the demon exterminator for her 'crush'.

**

* * *

With Kagome and Kurama…**

She buried her face into his shirt, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "You smell good…" she mumbled idly.

Kurama looked down and smiled, "You look good tonight…as you always do"

"What...?" Kagome took in this comment slowly, 'What did he just say?' But before she could ask him to repeat it, the song ended and she was being leaded off the dance floor, making her forget all about it.

"I'm so thirsty" Kagome smiled enthusiastically grabbing a glass cup filled with cocktail before heading off to Kuwabara, Yukina, and Sango, Kurama silently following behind her. He decided against a drink tonight.

"Hey guys!" Kagome grinned.

"Kagome…" Sango smirked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing!" Kagome blushed.

Yukina laughed and Kurama chuckled. Yusuke and Keiko headed over with Botan and Miroku.

"How are you guys? I'm sure you danced enough already," Kagome laughed, along with the others.

"By feet hurt" Botan grumbled.

"Why Botan, do you need assistance?"

"Bug off, monk"

Miroku pouted.

The miko took a large sip out of her drink. The glass shattered as it hit the floor and Kagome's pupils dilated and she felt lightheaded.

All she could make out was dim, distant voices, _"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?" "Are you alright?" "Kagome!" "What happened?" "Oh my god! Somebody call the ambulance!"

* * *

_

TT This story needs updating…I feel so lousy right now… (Yawn) What do you think so far? Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	19. Contaminated

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

(Sigh) I need to do 3 chapters by Christmas (Including this one) or I am soo dead…

**Chapter 19: Contaminated**

All she could make out was dim, distant voices, _"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?" "Are you alright?" "Kagome!" "What happened?" "Oh my god! Somebody call the ambulance!"

* * *

_

**Overall POV…**

"Kagome!" Kurama called out desperately as she started to sway, Kurama jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground, "What happened?"

"Oh my god! Somebody call the ambulance!" Keiko shouted.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Yusuke took her from Kurama and started to shake his cousin violently. The punk took of the outer coat of his tuxedo and placed her on the ground, checking her pulse, "Her heart's beating-"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"-but she's not breathing…BREATHE! DAMMIT KAGOME! BREATHE!" He started shaking her again in panic.

Yukina shakily placed her hand on Yusuke's shoulder as a sign of comfort, "Ano…I-I think we need to do CPR or something…"

Hiei finally appeared after all the commotion. This was in an isolated area, so none of the other citizens knew what was happening at the moment.

"I don't know how to do this…CPR!" Sango cried out, waving her arms around frantically, "Help! Somebody help!"

"Kurama!" Keiko and Botan exclaimed spontaneously at the same time, "You took medical classes once…!"

Kuwabara shoved Yusuke off Kagome to make room for Kurama.

"Uh...oh!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead and panicking, checking her pulse. He pumped her chest several times before lowering his lips to hers. _Freeze._

"What's wrong Kurama?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"She…her mouth smells like poison…"

"WHAT?"

"But she still needs air! Yusuke protested, "Or she'll die!"

Hesitating for a minute, Kurama decided to risk it, "Could somebody please get me a glass of water?"

Botan nodded and briskly ran off to find a source of water.

The fox turned towards Hiei, "Could you please dispose of the punch that Kagome drank?"

The fire/ice apparition just left, leaving them to assume that he had agreed.

"Alright…" Kurama took a deep breath as Botan reappeared with the clear liquid.

He pressed his lips to Kagome and slowly started to pump the air back into her body, the rest of the group watching with apprehension.

"Okay?" Sango nervously twiddled her thumbs as Kurama released himself from his position on the ground.

"She'll be find if we can get the poison out of her system" He answered breathlessly, taking the offered water. He sipped it, and then spat it out into the bushes.

"Is something wrong with the water?" Keiko asked worriedly.

Kurama wiped some water off his chin and took another sip, spitting that one out too.

"He's fine" Hiei stated bluntly, "He's just washing the poison out that was transferred"

Sango mock gasped, "Oh! This is the day! Hiei actually spoke more than 2 words!" This was sort of like a way that she showed she was relieved.

"Can we take her to the Reikai hospital?" Yusuke fretted, "The Ningenkai ones might raise questions"

"Good idea" Miroku stood up. (He was originally kneeling)

Botan watched as Kurama lifted Kagome into his arms while Yusuke slid his jacket on: being too rushed to bother to brush the dirt off, and then checked the area. Nobody else was here, "Alright" she created a portal and they all stepped in.

* * *

**Koenma's Office...**

"Hiya people! Whatcha doin' here?" Was the voice they were greeted to.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara and Yusuke exclaimed incredously, staring at the ditzy looking toddler.

"What the hell happened to him?"

Botan chuckled wryly, "After Kagome knocked some sense into him about his hidden, hormonal problems, and it seemed to trigger his more…childish side"

"You mean, more childish than usual," Yusuke snorted.

"We need Kagome to whack him again or else Reikai won't manage with a ditzy, drunk ruler.

They rushed to the hospital, where many attendants greeted them.

They just seemed to stare in worry as a cat youkai took out an x-ray machine and scanned her body, mixing numerous concoctions and taking several tests.

"Why do you think that a person would do this?" Yukina questioned.

"Well…I don't really know" Sango answered angrily, "Especially to Kagome too!"

"You said that Kagome was famous in that…Makai place, right?" Miroku asked.

The spirit detectives nodded in response.

"Well, Kagome always told me that no matter how famous you were, there was always be someone that was disagreeing to what you were doing or just plain, hated you…"

"Your point?" Hiei sighed. Sango jabbed him in the ribs for 'being rude' and he started twitching a bit.

"They would want to try and assassinate you then" Kurama replied bluntly, sinking deeper into the waiting room couch .

((Aka, Kennedy, Lenon…etc, etc.))

A few gasped in realization, "Somebody wants to kill Kagome?" Keiko questioned, horrified.

"It's possible…" He cast a worried glance at Kagome. Kurama sighed, 'And mother is expecting her over for dinner'

"So...is that the consequence of being famous?" Yukina closed her eyes and leaned back, sighing.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Kagome jolted upright.

"KAGOME!" Everyone yelled in surprise, shock, and relief. Hiei stood here, seemingly expressionless.

"Guys! I…can't…breathe!" Kagome gasped for air, gulping it down as soon as they stopped hugging.

"Sorry" the group smiled sheepishly.

After a few talks, and explanations, it was time to go home.

"Kagome, would you like to come over for dinner?" Kurama questioned before they set off.

"Oh! No, no, no…that'd be too much of a trouble…" Kagome waved her hands in a retaliating motion.

"It wouldn't be, really!" Kurama insisted.

"Alright…"

**

* * *

The Minamino Residence…**

"Mother! I'm home!" Kurama called out, tossing the house keys onto it's designated hook on the wall.

"Suichi dear! Where's the girl?" Shiori squealed.

"Here mother…" Kurama sighed, shaking his head in amusement at his mother's eagerness.

Kagome bit her lip, nervous, but that all melted away when the cheery mother approached.

"Hello! You must be Kagome!" she smiled, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Shiori, Suichi's mom. You look wonderful!"

Kagome grinned back, "I'm Kagome! Thanks for inviting me over to dinner!"

Shiori leaned into Kagome's ear as Kurama took off his coat and begun to hang it up, "So…are you Suichi's girlfriend?"

Kagome blushed madly and Kurama raised a delicate eyebrow, wondering what the two had just exchanged.

"Well, come on" Shiori ushered them into the dining room, "Dinner's not going to eat itself! Take your fill!"

Wow, his mom sure is kind!

* * *

OKAY! Now…I just gotta get the Christmas part in and stuff like that… That part was the rest of the night…the next chapter will start at the next day. What did you think? Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	20. Dangerous

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

(Sigh…) Hope you enjoy it… Although, it is slightly rushed in my opinion.

I feel soo out of it right now… Gomen! This was supposed to be posted yesterday! TT I apologize for its' shortness...

**Chapter 20: Dangerous **

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's POV…

"Okay…Christmas is like…a time for celebrating"

"Celebrating what?"

"Erm…Miroku, I guess family? I'm not exactly sure"

"It's a time to share gifts and spend time with friends and family" Kun-Loon explained.

"Oh…yeah" Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"So…that's what you're doing today, buying gifts?" Sango questioned, cocking her head to one side, "I'm sure Inuyasha's pissed off right now, but thankfully, you sealed the well" she smirked.

"Yeah…do you guys want to come with me?"

"Why not…?" Miroku suggested, "It is in this…Makai?"

"Yup"

"Here's your cloak, Kagome dear…try not to rip it this time please. I know the demons are that way but still…this is getting costly," Her mom chided gently, tossing her a bundle of crimson red fabric.

"I know mom" Kagome sighed, "But let me remind you that is my money, so you don't have to worry"

Sango and Miroku chuckled at this.

"Well…let's go!" The miko ripped a portal to the nearest Makai village and the three stepped in.

**

* * *

Makai…**

As soon as stepped out of the portal, chaos ensued.

"Okay Sango…first we could look for my cousin's present…" Kagome suggested.

"What would he like?" Sango snorted.

Miroku added in his thoughts, "Perhaps…a gun?"

"Well…" Kagome scrunched up her face; "Technically, he already has one-" She was startlingly cut off when an arm wrapped around her shoulder violently, whispering, "So…that didn't seem to kill you…eh?"

"K-Kagome!" Sango shouted, Miroku stepping up to help the miko, but instead was blocked by a snake youkai.

She was frozen there in fear, apart from her usual calm and collected façade, "W-Who are you?"

His unoccupied hand was gripped tightly around her two wrists, ensuring that Kagome didn't do anything tricky.

"I guess I didn't pour enough poison into that drink" the youkai spat vehemently, ripping the cloak off her body.

"It was you I saw!" Sango suddenly shrieked, lunging forward until another youkai blocked her and twisted her arms behind her back, just like Miroku, "I knew I saw you doing something over there!"

The offending youkai calmly licked the back of the miko's ear, shocked when a spark of energy drew him off. Kagome began to break out in a cold, but controlled sweat, "Your beauty lures me…but why should a miko get so much attention in the youkai world? You are a mere miko" he snarled, "You deserve nothing!" The man changed into his snake-like human form.

His first mistake was shoving Kagome to the ground.

His second was turning his back on her.

"I never asked to be famous!" Kagome glared at his shoulder blades. She drew out her bracelet, summoning her sword.

Sango and the monk watched in fascination as Kagome pounced forward and nearly disemboweled the youkai, sending her sword straight through his stomach. She let go of the sword, letting it stick out both sides of the man's body.

As a quick act, Sango twisted her body around and kicked the snake to the ground, slashing it in half with her drawn boomerang.

Miroku turned around and hooked his fingers, pinching the snake to make it let go. A jingle of his staff and a snake's cry was all that was heard.

"You will pay, wench!" The man turned around, with the sword still lodged in his stomach.

"You remind me of someone" Kagome smirked, rubbing her sore wrists, "A guy named Sesshoumaru. Though, you'll never be as strong as him"

"Why you--!"

Kagome summoned the death seed she was saving from the battle on the roof and grabbed Miroku's staff.

"Hey!" Miroku cried out as he stumbled forward, now without a staff.

'What's Kagome thinking?' Sango thought, not recognizing the seed in the palm of Kagome's hand.

Kagome threw the seed in the air and using the staff, forcefully shoved the seed into the opening of his stomach. She wiped the blood off her clothes and hands, handing the blood soaked staff back to its former owner, "Let's get to a river before shopping"

They tried to ignore the screams coming from the man.

**

* * *

Finally Shopping…**

"Do you think Hiei would like this?" Sango questioned, holding up a sword to her two fellow companions.

"Maybe…but I think he'd prefer that black one over there" Kagome thoughtfully explained, "Do you think Yusuke would enjoy this?" She pulled over a roll of duct tape that was labeled, 'For taping your own mouth'

"Not at all, Kagome?" Miroku raised an eyebrow and the heading.

"Good"'

"What?" Sango exclaimed incredously.

"Good! It's the perfect gift for Yusuke then – he doesn't like it!" Kagome smirked. The others chuckled.

"I think Kurama would like something from over here…" Miroku gestured them over, "It's some gardening seeds that appear to grow death seeds"

"Alright!" Kagome pumped her fist into the air, "I'll get some for myself too! Who knows what crazy psycho will come up next" she grumbled the last part. The miko grabbed two packets, listening as the seeds shifted inside the paper envelopes, making sounds like rain.

"Hm…Yukina would absolutely like this one…" Sango picked up an ice lily.

They gathered up all the other gifts and paid for it, dropping by a wrapping paper store along the way home, fumbling with the house keys before entering, retiring for the night.

* * *

Noo! I failed to complete by goal by 13 minutes! The horror! It was supposed to be posted on the 24th… but now it's the 25th by 13 minutes TT Anyways, sorry about this short, mindless chapter that I wanted to complete… Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	21. Christmas Around the Clock

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Argh…this Christmas chapter isn't turning out very well… TT I hope that doesn't bother you though… I'm not very enthusiastic about this chapter. Gomen that it is a day (or two) late…I had to sleep early to get energy for BOXING DAY! Muahaha…lol, anyways…

This Christmas seemed boring…it was my Christmas this year…but tweaked, A LOT. So if you think that this chapter was seriously boring, man, my Christmas would be boring as hell…

**Chapter 21: Christmas Around The Clock**

Overall POV…

"Are you okay, Kagome" Kurama asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about, Kurama?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, while trying to stuff the turkey into the oven.

"Kagome dear! I'm going out with Jii-san and Souta to your aunts' house! I'm sorry we can't be home for Christmas!" There was the sound of a door closing and then the click of the house lock.

Kurama eyed the bruises on Kagome's wrists, "Where on earth did you obtain those bruises?" He waited until she finished inserting the turkey, and then grasped her arm gently to examine the injury.

"N-nowhere…" Kagome stuttered.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Kagome sighed, not wanting to worry him too much.

"Alright then…if you insist…" Kurama took a seat back on the stool in the kitchen.

"Sango's gone out to buy the last bits of groceries…she's still a bit new to the modern era so I sent Keiko out to help her. I hope they won't have any trouble"

"I think they'll be just fine" Kurama smiled gently, "I think Sango has adapted pretty quickly to the modern era"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization, "I still have to give Shippo and Inuyasha their Christmas gifts!"

Kurama frowned, then offered an idea, "I could go get them…maybe they could attend tonight's party too?"

She sighed in relief, "Yes, thank you! Inuyasha's going to be so pissed off at me! I've got to get the house ready anyways" Kagome hugged Kurama and waltz off upstairs to where all their extra Christmas decorations lay in boxes.

Kurama stood there, dazed, until he remembered he had to call the others from the Feudal Era.

**

* * *

The Christmas Party…**

"Sango! Could you get the door!" Kagome shouted down the hallway.

The lights were dimmed, creating a more peaceful atmosphere as a jazz type of music was turned on.

"Um…okay! Oh! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Come in! –Hey! Hiei! You could at least say hi and NOT push me before coming in?" Sango fumed at the last part.

Kagome grunted, pulling the obnoxiously heavy turkey out of the oven. It almost slid out of her hands, but two arms wrapped around her body steadying the food.

"Thanks Kurama" Kagome blushed.

"It was nothing, really" He smiled, taking a seat in the living room to chat mentally with Hiei.

Kagome turned around, setting the platter on the table, followed along with some mashed potatoes, pasta, salad, and soup that Sango and Keiko had helped her cook.

The bell rang again and Yusuke opened it this time; Sango was too occupied glaring at the apparition, who just happened to return the gesture.

"Botan! Nice to see you again! Come in, Yukina…"

"Yusuke…" Keiko joked, "Could you pass me that water?" it was only a ruler's length away from herself.

He snorted, "Get it yourself, you can reach it"

"Geeze, I was just joking…" She grumbled, "Talk about Christmas spirit here…"

"Why Keiko, I will do it for you" Miroku raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Shove it, monk" Sango stated boredly.

"But Sango…" Miroku whined.

"Kagome…! Do you need any help?" Yukina poked her head into the kitchen door.

Kagome turned around, smiling, "No thanks, thank you for the offer though. Could you tell everyone dinner's ready?"

"Alright…" Yukina walked into the living room, where everyone resided clapping her hands together several times to catch the group's attention, "It's dinner time!"

"Finally!" Kuwabara and Yusuke groaned.

Sango, Keiko, and Botan rolled their eyes when they heard a little rumble coming from their stomachs.

"Hn. Not likes it matters"

Hiei got whacked on the head by Sango, "Onna…" be growled in warning.

Sango snorted, "Whatever iceman" she rolled her eyes.

**

* * *

About Half an Hour Later…**

"Kurama, could you pass the pepper, please?" Kagome asked.

"Sure…" He handed it over, a couple pepper flakes accidentally spilling out along the way, lightly sprinkling the turkey.

_SLAP_

"PERVERTED HOUSHI!" Sango screamed.

"Is he okay…?" Botan asked worriedly, peering down at his head, which was now embedded quite nicely in his mashed potatoes.

An inaudible growl to human ears erupted from Hiei.

"When's Inuyasha coming?" Yukina blushed.

They looked at Kurama for the details.

"Well…eh…he claimed that it wasn't worth it to come. I tried to convince him else wise, but he then just trampled away, so I'm not sure exactly…"

"Oh…" Kagome sounded a bit disappointed, "Well then, I guess-"

"KAGOME! STAY AWAY FROM THOS DEMONS!" Inuyasha suddenly screamed from the front yard.

Kagome twitched, "INUYASHA YOU BAKA! READ THEIR AURA!"

"I DID…oh…" Inuyasha came running in with Tetsaiga unsheathed, Shippo biting his lower lip and perched on the Inu youkai's shoulder.

Kagome twitched once again.

Sango managed through clenched teeth, "Kagome…"

Yes, the youkai in red had, unfortunately for his health, split the table in half.

Kagome kicked her foot up to keep the other half of the table from falling along with all the food, where are Sango did the same.

"SIT! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Her face turned red as Kurama tried to calm her down.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, leaping off Inuyasha's shoulder leaving claw marks on his shirt, and jumped into Kagome's lap, "I missed you!" Shippo hugged her waist to death, and then finally let go, helping Kagome by grabbing some firewood outside and perching it up so the table could stand freely.

Inuyasha mumbled curses into the hardwood floor.

"I just polished that today," Keiko stated boredly.

"Thanks, by the way" Kagome smiled with gratitude.

"It was nothing, really. I had nothing else better to do anyways…"

And just like that, the warm atmosphere lit up again, with Inuyasha grudgingly joining the table and offering sarcastic remarks every once in a while.

"What is this? Squirrel?" He pointed to the turkey, "And what's that? Snow or something?" He stared into the mashed potatoes bowl.

Boy, Sango and Miroku sure learned faster than him.

"It's mashed potatoes" Kurama offered.

"Mashed…potatoes…?" Inuyasha paused, "Why the HELL would you want to mash potatoes?"

"Why are you eating blood…?" He twitched, peering into the pasta with tomato sauce.

"Idiot" Botan rolled her eyes, "It sure as hell doesn't smell like blood"

"Oh"

**

* * *

After Dinner…**

Shippo and Inuyasha had left back to the feudal era, claiming that they had promised to help Kaede with something.

Each person was seated with a hot mug of apple cider, watching each other pass around presents, opening them.

Hiei tore his parcel open. A black katana. He unsheathed it and experimented it in his hand for a while. With a satisfied grunt, he sheathed it and belted it to his waist.

The girls rolled their eyes.

Yukina reassured, "He's always like that…"

After they all received their gifts, (Kurama slipping the seeds into his hair, Yusuke twitching and attempting to tape Kuwabara with it, etc, etc…the usual…) they just decided to talk and basically, hang around for some fun.

* * *

"So…exhausted…" Kagome sighed, leaning against a wall in the kitchen and closing her eyes.

"I can tell" A voice seemed to suddenly come out of nowhere, letting out a light chuckle.

Kagome bleakly opened her eyes, "Yeah…" she closed her eyes again and licked her dry lips.

"Thank you for the dinner tonight" Kurama nodded, "I really appreciate it. By the way, mother seemed to love you" he laughed lightly at this.

Kagome smiled, "She's a very kind woman…"

"Well…um…" The red-haired boy seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"Are you feeling alright?" She snapped her eyes open in worry and looked up at him with concerned eyes.

He looked away, a faint glow of pink on his cheeks, "Yes, thank you"

**

* * *

The Living Room…**

"-WHO THE HELL PUT THAT CURSED THING THERE?" Sango screamed out from the living room.

"Come on Sango…" Yusuke teased, making kissing noises.

_SLAP_

"Keiko!" The punk whined.

"Don't tease her like that," Keiko growled.

"Are you a…chicken…?" Kuwabara dared.

"…"

"Hn"

"So, you are!" Kuwabara laughed out loud, tempting Hiei to just reach his arms up and strangle the human. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept on teasing him and the poor apparition kept on twitching…

Sango was just about to walk away in embarrassment when a hand reached up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling the demon slayer into an awkward kiss.

"Wh…wha…?" Yusuke sputtered. Kuwabara stared with his mouth open and Keiko turned away for their privacy, along with Yukina.

Botan turned around…to meet lip-to-lip with Miroku; "Pervert…" she mumbled against his lips, but never felt compelled to pull away.

The two 'couples' instantly froze in shock, staring at the plant hanging down on the ceiling.

"I feel left out," Yusuke pouted.

Keiko sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and kissing him for the sake of it.

Kuwabara, feeling very much left out, pulled Yukina into a friendly hug.

Hiei growled and Sango, who was in pure bliss, separated to glare at Hiei, "Shut up and kiss me…"

Hiei just smirked.

**

* * *

Back to the Kitchen…**

"Well…" Kurama fidgeted a little, before sighing.

"Yes, Kurama?" Kagome looked up at him brightly. She truly did not know a thing about what was happening at the moment… She didn't know what she did to him.

He sighed again and looked down onto her face, pulling a shocked miko into a deep kiss.

Only then did Kagome notice the mistletoe hanging innocently on the ceiling.

_This was surely a great Christmas…_

* * *

ALRIGHT! Crappy chapter, yes, yes, I know… (Mumbling) Read and review onegai!

I'm going to take a week off this story; I need some relaxation and refreshment from a story that has been up for so long. But never fear, I will update soon!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	22. Koenma, Are You Crazy?

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I didn't know I was writing the chapter that was supposed to be chapter 32 instead… (Ahem, exactly 11 chapters ahead TT) and now that I realized my mistake, have to write chapter 22….

**Chapter 22: Koenma…Are You Crazy?**

The Higurashi Shrine…

Kagome rubbed her bleary eyes as the morning sunshine shone brightly at her face, curtains slightly parted for the rays to escape.

The rustle of her bed sheets were heard as the miko sat up and shielded her eyes, "Stupid…I wanted to stay sleeping"

A chuckle was heard from the doorway, "Yeah…me too, but Inuyasha has got me routed at dawn.

"At least I still had some sense to sleep in until after 9" Kagome muttered, taking a glance at her alarm clock and getting out of bed, stretching, "Where's Miroku?"

"Went shopping with Keiko and Botan. But I think Botan had to go to take care of some business after that. Now the monk's stuck carrying Keiko's bags" Sango explained in amusement.

Kagome chuckled, "Where's cousin Yusuke then?"

"I think he bailed them out. Said he had a mission of sorts"

Kagome snorted, "Mission my ass. He called me late last night saying Koenma promised a day off the next day for him"

Sango shook her head, "He's soo dead when Keiko find out"

There was silence as Kagome and Sango stared at each other, contemplating what to say.

"So…"

"I'm thankful that you got Inuyasha to let us stay a couple more days," Sango noted, sitting down on Kagome's bed.

"Oh yeah…" Kagome mumbled, sighing at the memory.

"Well…cheer up Kagome…it didn't take THAT long and hard to persuade Inuyasha that we could stay here for the week, did it?"

"Oh yeah" Kagome grumbled sarcastically, "3 days, 30 packs of ramen, and 21 sits – sure, it didn't take too long"

Sango winced, "Well, at least we're here" she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kagome closed her eyes in relief, "7 full days without Inuyasha" "Well…cheer up Kagome…it didn't take THAT long and hard to persuade Inuyasha that we could stay here for the week, did it?"

"Oh yeah" Kagome grumbled sarcastically, "3 days, 30 packs of ramen, and 21 sits – sure, it didn't take too long"

Oh yes, after sealing the well and staying at the modern era for a while, Inuyasha had gotten angry and tried to stop Kagome from coming back anytime soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha…please!"

"No!"

Kagome started getting furious, "It's my life! I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Well, you're not going!"

"What's your problem? The Shikon no Tama's finished! There's no reason to stay here anyone other than visiting people I know!"

"It doesn't matter, you're NOT GOING!" Inuyasha shot back, clenching his teeth.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M NEVER GOING TO COME BACK OR SOMETHING! I HAVE A LIFE TOO!"

"YOU'RE STAYING HERE!"

"INUYASHA! – _SIT_!" Her fury sent him 3 feet into the ground with one word.

Inuyasha mumbled curses into the ground and stood up after hearing her stomping fade away, towards the direction of the well.

'Why did I try to stop her?' Inuyasha glared at a nearby tree that seemed to shrink away at his gaze. Nah, that was just his imagination. He had to feel some dominance here, "Oh yeah…" Inuyasha realized bitterly, "The pretty boy…"

But then again, it's not like he was _jealous_ or anything.

Nope, not at all.

Well…maybe.

Just a _bit._

-----------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm off" Sango grinned, now in a outfit from Kagome's closet.

The miko raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"To the mall! Yukina's here and we're going to meet up with Hiei, Miroku, and Keiko at the mall"

"Ah…Hiei…"

Sango turned red, "KAGOME!"

"What?" She replied incredously, "It's just a name and you're already turning red" Kagome secretively smirked, sustaining a laugh at the back of her throat.

"OHH! ---" As if opening her mouth to say something, Sango decided against it and settled for trampling the carpet as she stomped out of the room and out the door, slamming it behind her for effect.

Kagome chuckled at shook her head, brushing her teeth and walking to the kitchen to grab a bite.

**

* * *

In the Kitchen…**

Popping some bread into the toaster, Kagome fished out some jam out of the cabinet and grabbed a knife. Taking the now toasted piece of toast out, she evenly spread the jam out and cleaned up.

Kagome took a bite.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, "KAGOME!"

The miko, startled, dropped her breakfast onto the ground and whisked around with her staff suddenly in her hand.

"K-Kagome…"

"Oh, hey Botan. Sorry about that" Kagome stared wryly at her spoiled breakfast, and then shrugged, cleaning it up, facing the ferry girl once again.

"Kagome…I was going to wait until a week after Christmas…but…I'm sorry…"

This caught her attention, 'Sorry about what?' Kagome automatically went on alert, worried about the news, "Sorry…sorry about what, Botan?" she urged her to continue.

"It's Koenma…he's acting so weird now…he can't complete his paperwork…sorry to bother you…could you please, maybe, help…" The ferry girl fidgeted, asking meekly.

Kagome was surprised. That was the problem, "Why…sure! No problem!" Kagome laughed, grabbing her stuff and changing.

Botan created a portal to the Reikai and they both stepped through.

**

* * *

Koenma's Office…**

"Wahh! I want that! Gimme! Gimme!" A little 'toddler' sat atop a desk, arms flailing and knocking over numerous amounts of paperwork in the process.

A dozen ogres were desperately scurrying around the room, picking up stray sheets and organizing them as neatly as possible.

Botan rushed up to the prince immediately, "Want what?"

But he didn't answer, the little kid just crawled onto the chair and off the table, tripping and stumbling towards a bucket of black paint that had been placed there by a renovator before the noise scared him off.

Letting out a little squeal, Koenma plunged his hands into the thick substance, the paint slick between his fingers and tar-like colour staining his clothes.

"Koenma, sir! No!" Botan cried out, trying to stop him before he started running again.

The prince struggled with the handle of the bucket, half carrying, and half dragging it across the floor. He tripped.

Kagome stared in horror at the mess, and her face screwed up even more when Koenma tripped, sending the black paint flying at the tallest pile of paperwork, scattering the paper, soaking it, and ruining it good.

The ogres screamed in terror, a red alarm being set off as the bucket slid across the floor, and out the door, attached to all the wet work.

"KAGOME! DO SOMETHING ONEGAI!" Botan shrieked, following Koenma back to the other side of the room, where he tripped an ogre and ripped up some more paper.

Kagome snapped out of her shock, hesitating for a minute, she grabbed her staff and firmly planted it on his head.

_Just _like during the terror called proposal that occurred a few weeks ago.

Koenma was knocked out and everything went silent, apart from the siren ringing loudly in their ears.

Whew.

Everybody in the room wiped the layer of sweat that had built on their forehead. They had to call King Enma now.

* * *

Alright! Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience previously mentioned… What do you think? Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	23. Kidnapped!

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Anyways, here's the next chapter…soo…tired. I won't be able to update as often now since school's starting up again. (Evil alert! Evil alert!) TT Hope you like the chapter.

Warning: This story doesn't appear to have a firm storyline!

**Chapter 23: Kidnapped (Obvious Title, isn't it?)**

Sango's POV…

"I wonder what Kagome's doing right now…" Sango pondered, being dragged by Keiko to the nearest store, "-Hey! Watch the arm! It feels like it's going to get pulled off!"

Keiko giggled and answered, "Well sorry, you were in a trance-like state for what seemed like ages and you wouldn't move…" she finished off the last part quietly.

"Oh…sorry" Sango sighed, walking into the clothing store, 'Last time I saw her; she was still in the bedroom. What if she's still sleeping…? Possibly' She laughed quietly to herself, humming as she picked up a t-shirt off a random rack.

**

* * *

Koenma's Office…**

Botan picked the prince up by the collar of his shirt, twitching as he started snoring… "Could you call King Enma please…?" She asked one of the ogres that were gathering paper off the ground, avoiding the spilt black paint.

"Yes, of course" He answered, rushing off out the door and down the hallway.

Err…let's just say he didn't get the chance to come back to look for the king.

There was a seemingly magical 'poof' in the room and all the ogres backed away, along with Kagome and Botan as a very…large man stood in front of them now.

"Who has caused this ruckus?" He bellowed, peering down at all the Reikai workers.

"Enma, sir!" Botan stuttered, holding Koenma out in front of her, "Koenma, sir, did it! He was lacking brain cells at that time…I think" she muttered.

Kagome snickered, "I don't agree. I think he has lacked them since birth" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"Who is this…?" Enma asked, barely turning towards the miko.

"Oh!" Botan brightened, "This is Kagome! Kagome Higurashi, sir! She helped us stop Koenma from doing damage…to…the…"

"Lady Kagome! Why, what a surprise to see you! What brings you here on this lovely day?" Enma kneeled down in front of a very bewildered Kagome with hearts in his eyes.

"Err…fine, Enma-sama" Kagome raised an eyebrow; sweat dropping, as he seemed to pull something out of his many pockets.

Enma gasped and a pink tint lit up in his cheeks, 'She knows my name! –Squee! -'

He then firmly pulled out a pad of paper and pen, "Can I…can I have your autograph?" He exclaimed quickly, desperately holding out the two objects as if it was the last thing on earth.

The air had gone stale around her. An autograph.

_Autograph._

'You're kidding…' The sweat drop formed bigger.

"Eh…" Botan looked back and forth between the two people, "Erm…Kagome…?"

Kagome seemed to snap out of her 'trance', "Oh, yeah? Oh! Sure…?"

She took the paper and stared at the pen before uncapping the lid, hastily scribbling her signature onto it, scrawling all over the page. Kagome then capped the lid again and handed back to an awe-struck emperor.

"Yo! Toddler! –Did…I miss something…?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow as the stepped out of a portal and into Koenma's office, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama following behind him.

"Great…again, this is stupid, a waste of time" Hiei sighed irritably and just seemed to 'disappear' from the room, using his speed to exit the large Reikai building.

"Kagome…?" Kurama leaned over, whispering to the miko, who was just standing there, staring incredously over at the emperor, who just happened to be rubbing the autograph by his cheek, smiling cheekily, no pun intended.

"Could we…get out of here somehow…? Enma-sama is giving me the creeps" Kagome side-glanced at the red-haired teen.

"Good idea" Kuwabara stepped over.

Botan nodded along with Yusuke and gestured them over to a filing cabinet that just happened to still be standing, "Let's get out of here"

Making sure they were out of the scary man's view, she created a portal and they all went through.

**

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine…**

"Alright!" Botan cheered in victory.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, unconsciously leaning on Kurama's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice.

Yusuke smirked, "That mess – did the toddler turn into a newborn?"

Botan scowled, summoning her oar and bashing him on the head.

"Careful" Kurama joked, "You wouldn't want Yusuke to turn into Koenma now, would you…?"

Botan immediately ceasing her attack, "Nope. Not at all"

Kuwabara nodded.

"Anyways," The ferry girl sighed, "I'm going to check on Sango and Keiko. They're probably pulling poor Miroku through the mall now. I've gotta go save him, Ja!"

They nodded in response.

As soon as she left, Kagome burst into giggles.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kurama asked, startled by her sudden outburst.

"I-it's just that…Botan seems to really like Miroku, and I can tell he likes her back, no matter what his actions are. But…Miroku's probably a rotting corpse"

Yusuke cocked his head, nodding in agreement, "Yeah…you're probably right. Damn…I feel sorry for him now"

"You're lucky Keiko isn't here now" Kuwabara stated, "Or else you'd be dead too"

The cousin furiously nodded, not wanting to think about the consequences if Keiko ever heard that.

"So…Ahh! -"

Kagome's scream alerted the three boys standing around her.

They watched in panic as a black portal opened up, a well-tanned, clawed hand sticking out and grabbing Kagome's arm roughly, pulling her into the portal.

It consumed her like black tar.

_"KAGOME!"**

* * *

**_

**The Shopping Mall…**

"Miroku! You look terrible!" Botan fussed, rushing up to the man with over 17 bags piled around him on a bench.

"Mentally…and physically…" Miroku croaked.

The ferry girl ran over and bought a bottle of water, Miroku drinking it down greedily, "Thanks" the monk sighed. He pulled on the hem of his shirt, "I'm still not used to these modern era clothing"

Botan understood, "In the feudal era, you guys probably just went for comfort, eh…?"

"Yes" Miroku replied.

"-Hey guys!" Keiko greeted cheerily, Sango grinning behind her.

"Hello" Botan smiled, clearing away some bags and taking a seat by Miroku on the bench, "How was it?"

"Great!" Sango laughed, "We got some more clothes for the modern era so we can visit a lot!"

"But…" Miroku whined, "We only really need one! For the whole time, it's not like this wears out quickly, Sango" he explained, rubbing the denim on his jeans.

Botan quickly told him that if you kept wearing the same thing everyday, people may begin to think you're poor because you have only one set of clothing.

Miroku let out a large breath, "The era has evolved alot"

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "…is that supposed to be a compliment…?"

"Think if it as what you want" He leaned back on the bench.

"But…I think I really like this era" Sango sighed wistfully, fingering the handles of several more bags, "It's really high technology and it's easier to get around doing things like transportation and stuff-"

She was cut off as a black, warp-like hole appeared above her and lifted her off the ground, sucking her into the portal. It was as if a powerful wind was blowing her up, but they couldn't' feel anything.

_"SANGO!"_

"Help you guys! -" She shrieked in fear, trying to reach back down, but then she was gone and the portal was sealed, Botan, Keiko, and Miroku staring in horror.

**

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine…**

"YOU GUYS!"

A portal opened up beside the devastated teens and Botan with the shopping group appeared, "you guys!"

Kuwabara frowned, "Where's Sango?"

_"Where's Kagome?"_ Miroku gaped.

_"Sango's been kidnapped!"

* * *

_

(Yawn) I can't believe it, I'm already tired and it's only 12pm. Aww well…better to sleep now or I'll be like Gaara, black rims around his eyes. XD!

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	24. Panic

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I'm so sorry! I'm starting to go brain dead on this story! TT

This chapter is fairly short, because I don't want to worry you…ano…I'll try to make it longer…

**Chapter 24: Panic**

Overall POV… Higurashi Shrine…

_How much longer can I stand not being by your side? Seeing you is like a dream, one that I wish never to wake up from…_

His hands shook, nearly cracking the teacup as he lifted it to his lips.

In a corner of the room, a person stood there, seemingly lifeless.

On a nearby chair, another man bit his lip, shaking in his seat, seemingly deep in thought about something.

And behold, in front, stood Yusuke, pacing back in forth in the room, causing havoc, and panicking about his cousin… "Who-whoever did this to Kagome – and Sango, will DIE!" he roared, pumping his fist into the air.

Kurama steadied his teacup warily, "As much as I hate to say this…we don't have any leads"

Hiei closed his eyes, leaning against the wall, "I believe Kuwabara had found something"

"Wha-me?" Kuwabara perked up at the mention of his name, "Oh…oh yeah! I did find something! It didn't seem very important though…"

Yusuke ran up to his friend, shaking him violently on the shoulders, "You know? Show us! Hurry up! C'mon guys!"

He turned around to drag along Kurama and Hiei, only to find that they had already left; the only evidence was a knocked over chair, some tea stains on the table (that looked like a person had knocked over some drops in their rush) and the unsettled dust in the corner of the room.

"Well!" Yusuke burst out the door, his grip firmly clamped around the poor boy's wrist, "Show me now!"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara nearly scowled, "I can't do it with you trying to kill my hands!"

"Oh…"

* * *

**Still The Higurashi Shrine…**

"Kuwabara…where did you find this…evidence…?" Kurama inquired, scrounging the area with no luck whatsoever.

"Over here" He wrenched himself from Yusuke's death grip and pointed to a spot on the cement road, "The kidnapper dude dropped this or something when he left through the portal"

Hiei picked it up, then tossed it almost, but not actually carelessly to Kurama, who caught it effortlessly.

"I…I know this place" Kurama announced to the Spirit Detective group, "This found in eastern Makai; it's a bamboo forest" He was clutching onto a bamboo tree twig, "It most likely flew out when the kidnapper grabbed Sango and Kagome…it's very windy in that area, so that would explain it"

"Hey-!" Kuwabara realized, "Where did Botan, Miroku, and Keiko go anyways…?"

"To the toddler" Yusuke nodded at Kurama, "let's go"

"So…" Kurama stared at Yusuke, "Who's going to create the portal?"

Hiei snorted and just slit one with a sharp dagger in his pocket, "Go"

He whisked himself into the swirling vortex first, followed by the three others behind him.

**

* * *

Eastern Makai, Kagome's POV…**

"…And do you know why you're here?" A snake youkai hissed into Kagome's ear, his tongue flicking disgustingly out at Kagome's earlobe.

Kagome gritted her teeth, glaring at the demon.

"It's because your soo damn famous! You think you're so great…ne?"

'I never asked to be famous' Kagome's eyes darkened as she struggled with her bonds.

Sango's mouth was being held forcefully closed across the clearing, her eyes rooted on Kagome while trying to bat away a snake sliding down her shirt. The deep wound on her leg stung with every movement.

When it succeeded, the demon exterminator froze in fear, whimpering sounds heard, muffled by the sleek scales of the snake.

"If you struggle" The snake youkai smirked, "I'll ask that snake to bite that friend of yours over there. You wouldn't want that to happen now, would you?"

Kagome's glare turned harder, but she grudgingly ceased her movement, finding a stray rock on the ground and clenching it in her first so she had something to take her anger out on.

**

* * *

Eastern Makai, Spirit Detective's POV…**

_They say when two people are apart; it only brings them closer together; mentally._

Irritated, Hiei drew his sword and sent another clump of bamboo trees clattering to the ground with a hollow sound.

_Strange._

All the plants were hollow, very hollow. The bamboo was very hard, but when cut down, it was, well…thin and empty.

Grabbing two for the sake of it, Kuwabara held them in a sword stance.

Yusuke, in his worried state, snatched one and absently started peeling it apart, strip-by-strip.

"Where do you think they could've gone…?" Kurama questioned, snapping yet another stick in half.

"Anywhere!" Yusuke bit his lip out of anxiety. Were Kagome and Sango okay…?

"I just traced the demon exterminator's smell" Hiei stated, suddenly bolting off without waiting for a reply, 'It doesn't smell right…it smells like-" Hiei came to an abrupt stop in front of a sticky mess.

"-Blood" Kuwabara gasped, "That's Sango's blood?"

Hiei made a mixed sound – somewhere between annoyed and worried.

"What about Kagome, then?" Lines creased over the bridge of his nose as Kurama clenched his fists in worry.

"Yeah" Yusuke gritted out, "What about Kagome?"

Hiei turned to look at the two, "I don't know. I can't smell her anywhere and this seems old. You see how the blood has already started to crust on the ground?" He was frustrated, you could tell.

Kurama walked up to a slightly deformed tree, everybody else questioning what he was trying to do.

"Look at this" He pointed to a cracked part of the plant, "It looks like something was broken violently off it…" Kurama pondered on it for a minute, while the rest was still confused.

"Feh" Yusuke mumbled, "Don't think a tree is that important" It was half-heartedly though.

"No…wait, look at this" Kurama dug through his pockets, searching for something, while Kuwabara and Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Here" The red-haired man drew out the bamboo twig that Kuwabara had found earlier and turned it around; it fit perfectly into the tree.

"What does that mean then?" Kuwabara squinted at the twig.

"It means that they were kidnapped in exactly this area," Hiei stated, swinging his katana again to topple over some more hollow plants.

**

* * *

Eastern Makai, Sango's POV…**

She winced, the blood flowing freely from her leg.

Sango jerked the other way as the snake made further movement under her shirt.

The demon slayer twitched. What the hell? This snake was like a…demon Miroku!

'Wait…' Sango froze, straining her ears for some faint and distant noise, 'I think I just heard Hiei somewhere out there…'

* * *

Alright…gomen nasai everybody…this is so short… 

I'm starting to go brain dead on this story…I was just wondering…should I put this on hold for a while, because I can't make good quality while I'm out of ideas. Onegai! Please tell me because I'm hesitating… It seems so successful so far, but I'm starting to…well, run out of ideas…

Don't worry, if you want to put it on hold for a while, then don't worry, I will never discontinue my stories… Reply by either reviewing or PM-ing please!

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	25. Search and Rescue

**---Deceased Romance With New Revelations---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…

Hm… read the note at the end of the chapter, it'll say something VERY important. If you don't read it, then…. well…. your loss…

**Chapter 25: Search and Rescue**

Spirit Detective's POV…

"They should be near this area somewhere…either that or the youkai that kidnapped them went to great lengths to travel far," Kurama noted, scanning the area.

Yusuke snorted, "If they laid a hand on Kagome or Sango…"

"Just shut up and look," Hiei growled, slashing through some bamboo stalks.

"Well, sor-ry!"

"I think I found something!" Kuwabara shouted out from a few meters away, frantically waving his hands around.

"We can hardly see you!" Kurama tried to maneuver through the plants.

All of a sudden, a yellow light flashed and numerous trees suddenly toppled to the ground.

"Thanks"

Kuwabara grinned, giving Kurama a thumbs up, "It's some wiggly marks on the ground; I don't know if it's helpful, but it's something…"

Kurama bent down a drug his fingers across the impressions in the dirt, "Snake marks. There are some signs of a struggle…" He pointed out some footprints and light squiggle marks in the ground, "Maybe some snakes have got them…?"

"So…" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "You're saying that a couple fat ass snakes captured my cousin"

"Technically speaking, yes" Kurama sighed.

"They went that way" Hiei ran off somewhere west, the other three following him, "Hurry, something might've happened"

* * *

ALL RIGHT! I know that this chapter is VERY short… but…ano…Argh…_I feel really guilty for doing this, especially to my enthusiastic readers like you who are currently reading this right now_… I'd just like to tell you that I WAS thinking a lot about you while making this decision...and...

I will be…_sigh_…placing this story on hold until further notice… but for sure, it will never be discontinued… I don't know for how long – but until I build up some interest to type this up again. (It for sure will not take longer than 5 months, if that comforts you any more)

I apologize…but…I just…can't believe I'm doing this and…well…I can't write a good quality story if I just currently don't have any interest in it to spare… I hope you understand! GOMEN NASAI!

Sayonara for now…

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
